Entangled Souls
by nukagirl
Summary: The first time Fred lied eyes on her, his heart break. She was hugging her mum, who stood there still and stiff. The tiny girl broke away and watched with tears rolling down her face as they rushed off, disappering into the crowd. All alone.
1. Year 1

**Year 1**

Fred Weasley remembers the first time he laid eyes on her. It was the first day of his Third Year at Hogwarts School and he was at Kings Cross Station in London. He has already said goodbye to his Mother and sister Ginny and was boarding the train with his twin brother, George. Fred had turned around to wave a final goodbye when he saw her.

She was given her mum a hug, while her mum just stood there, stiff and still. Her Dad was looking the other way, towards the exit of Kings Cross. After receiving no hug back, the tiny girl let go of her mother and took a step back. Without even saying goodbye, her father grabbed her mother's hand and rushed out of the station, as a group of students passed them carrying broomsticks, owls and cauldrons with books in. Some of them already had their uniform on, complete with their pointy hats.

She watched them go, disappear though the crowd. She brushed her wild hair behind her ears and slowly began to pick up her stuff, struggling with her truck. Her whole body seemed to be shacking. Fred rushed out of the train and stopped by her side.

"Hi" he smiled. She looked up at him, her eyes scared and wet with heavy tears.

"Do you want a hand?" Fred asked, bending down to pick up her heavy truck. He saw in the corner of his eye his mother give him a proud look.

"Thanks" she mumbled, wiping her face with her sleeve. She picked up her backpack and cauldron and followed Fred to the train.

"I'm Fred by the way, Fred Weasley" he told her, giving her a warm smile. She looked up at Fred, and a smile grew on across her face; it was so pretty.

"I'm Hermione Granger" she said. As they got on the train, Fred was attacked by George.

"Fred, you have to see what Lee brought, it's amazing! I can't wait to see Flinch's face!" he told Fred, a cheeky smile dominating his face.

"Ok, give me a sec" Fred told him, before realising that Hermione was looking from him to George, a slight bewildered look on her face.

"We're twins" George smiled, as always enjoying the look on people's faces when they think they're seeing double. A really scared looking boy got on the train at that moment, looking around. He spotted the twins and came over to them, dragging his things behind him.

"Hello" he said, his face nervous. A frog was peering over the edge of his cauldron.

"Hey, Neville" Fred and George smiled in unison.

"Do you know where Ron is? He said he'll sit with me on the train" he asked. Neville and his Grandmother had been a friend of the Weasley's family for as long as the twins could remember.

"No, he disappeared to one of the compartments" Fred told him "But you can sit with Hermione if you both want, she is in the first year as well" Hermione smiled shyly at Neville and held out her hand for Neville. Neville smiled back, shacking her hand. Fred and George helped them found a compartment and they found one with a few other first years already seating in there.

"Would you mind if we sit with you?" Hermione asked politely, sounding a lot more confident now. Fred and George put Neville and Hermione's trucks on the overhead self and waved goodbye.

"I think we're been more like a prefect then Percy has" George smiled, before dragging Fred off to see Lee's giant spider. Fred kept thinking about Hermione though. Her eyes which were so sad, and her heavy tears caused by her parents. He felt so sorry for her and he discovered that all he wanted to do was protect her. He didn't want to see her cry again. He tried to put it to the back of his mind, but her sad, pretty face kept floating in front of his face.

Fred was really glad when Hermione became friends with Ron, as that meant he could keep a closer on her without looking like a weirdo or a pervert. Fred noticed that Hermione always seemed so confident. She seemed so happy with her surroundings and herself. It made Fred doubt himself, thinking that what he saw the first day at Kings Cross was a mistake.

That was until after the Christmas holidays. Hermione had gone home for the holidays and had arrived back at Hogwarts quiet and pale. Fred didn't notice at first because she spent most of her time buried in books. It wasn't until a week back into the term. The teachers had piled on the homework and Fred was in the common room with George and their friends sitting round a table. Books and paper littered the table as they all tried to get on with a Charms essay.

Fred was struggling and found his eyes draft across the busy common room to the table were a quiet Hermione was sitting with Harry and Ron, who were engaged in a conversation. Hermione was surrounded by books and working hard. Fred had never seen a 1st year work as hard as she did. He hadn't even seen a 5th year work as hard as Hermione did.

As Fred sat there, watching her, Hermione took a brief break, stretching her arms above her head. The sleeves of her jumper fall down, revealing a white bandage wrapped tightly around her arm. Quick as lightening, Hermione pulled her sleeves down over her hands and quickly looked towards Harry and Ron. They were both busy with their conversation, obvious to everything else. Hermione thought she had gone unnoticed and continued with her working.

Sadly, Fred realised that his theories may be correct and he got up and made his way over to their table, putting on a big smile. He felt George follow him with his eyes.

"Hey guys" Fred smiled, sitting beside Hermione, who went slightly stiff but didn't look up from her work. Harry and Ron stopped their conversation and returned Fred's smile.

"You lot ok?" Fred asked, peering over Hermione's work. It seemed to be three sets of Transfiguration homework.

"Yeah, we were just discussing the Quidditch England Tournament" Ron told Fred, who wasn't really listening.

"Why do you have three sets of homework, Hermione?" Fred asked.

"I'm proof reading them for Harry and Ron" she told him without looking up.

"Guys!" Fred said, shocked, "Why can't you do that?" Ron shrugged.

"She offered" he told Fred. Harry did look guilty though and reached over to take his homework.

"Thanks, Hermione" he said. Hermione looked up and gave him a small smile.

"Why are you over here anyway?" Ron asked, "George said you had a big easy due in" Fred smiled his massive smile again.

"Can't I come and say hi to my favourite brother and his friends now?" Ron snorted.

"I'm not your favourite brother"

"Maybe not, but I like your friends the most out of all our brother's friends" Fred replied, winking at Harry.

"Just because we have Harry Potter" Ron replied, making Harry feel clearly uncomfortable.

"No actual, it's because George's friends are my friends, Percy's friends are stuck up snobs and I don't really know Bill and Charlie's friends" Fred told him, truthfully, "Not a lot of competition to be honest" Harry laughed, and Fred saw Hermione give a tiny smirk.

"You ok, Hermione?" he asked her softly. She looked at him, a slight questioning looking in her eyes, before nodding.

"Yeah, I'm fine" she told Fred, her cheeks reddening slightly. Fred gave her a smiled, and went back to his table. He couldn't concentrate on his work after that, as his mind kept wondering to Hermione. Fred still had that feeling of wanting to protect her. It was a strange feeling, one he had only ever had over Ginny and his brothers. Fred barely knew this girl. All he knew was that she was hurting.


	2. Year 2

**Year 2  
**

Summer came and Fred, George and Ron embarked on the amazing adventure of rescuing Harry. They got back, after being very successful, and all Fred could feel was excitement and pride at their flawless plan. They had managed to do it! It felt incredible.

However, as Fred and George collapsed on their beds after a hard day of punishment which their mother had mercilessly dished out, Fred couldn't help but feel that they hadn't rescued the right person.

Fred had asked about Hermione every time Ron had received a new letter from her. As best friends they wrote a lot over the summer. Ron had got used to these questions and had even given the letters to Fred after reading them so Fred could see for himself that Hermione was fine. Or so she made out. Every letter was very similar; Ron and Hermione talking about the subject that they were currently on, be that a certain spell that Hermione had discovered or the steaming hot weather and the Weasley's recent trip to the beach, and then Hermione telling Ron that she was fine, all was well and that she couldn't wait to get back to Hogwarts. She never wrote about what she was doing at home, or how her parents were. All it was about was Hogwarts.

Fred tossed and turned that night, before finally giving up on sleep and heading downstairs. His mother was sitting at the kitchen table, knitting. She looked up in surprise when Fred came into the kitchen.

"Can't sleep, Sweetie?" Molly asked. Fred shook his head and got himself a glass of water. He sat down opposite her, and laid his head on the table. He was actually really tired. He didn't sleep last night and spent the whole of today doing chores the muggle way. Fred started to draw on his glass as consecration built up on the surface.

"Is there something on your mind?" Molly asked, looking at him. Fred rested his chin in his crossed arms and replied,

"What would you do if you thought someone was hurting?"

"I would comfort them and make sure they're safe so they don't get hurt anymore" Molly told him, looking concerned.

"But what if it wasn't in your control that they were hurting" Fred asked. Without hesitation, Molly replied,

"I would still comfort them, make sure that they are ok and nurse the wounds" Fred nodded, and took a long sip of his drink.

"Is everything ok, Fred?" Molly asked, still looking concerned. Fred nodded, looking down at the table. He played with a hole that was engraved in the wood. The table as a whole was quite beaten up from the years of abuse it had received. He felt his mother looking at him.

"If someone is hurting, the kindest thing you can do for them is be there for them" Molly told him, "Just make sure that they know that someone is on their side, and this will help them more then you can imagine" Fred looked up at his mother and smiled. He then got up and yawned. He put his glass in the sink and hugged his mum.

"Thanks mum" Molly just smiled, and kissed him on the cheek. They said goodnight and Fred climbed back up the stairs. George had awoken in his absence, and turned to face him as Fred got into bed.

"Where did you go?" George asked. Fred faced his twin, who he couldn't make out in the darkness.

"Went to get a glass of water and mum was downstairs so we talked" Fred replied, yawning again.

"About Hermione?" George asked. Fred nodded. George couldn't see of course, but it didn't matter, as he already knew.

The next time Fred saw Hermione's parents were in Diagon Alley. His parents rushed up to them, especially his Dad, and greeted them like family. Hermione's parents looked different though. They were looking around the street, eyes wide with wonder, and they were talking really fast, like they were rushing everything. Fred took this as a good sign until he saw Hermione's terrified face and red face.

Hermione slowly wondered over to Fred, George, Ron and Ginny, smiling weakly. Her eyes were red and she smelt of smoke and something else that Fred recognised but couldn't quite name. Hermione started chatting with Ron and Ginny when George whispered something in Fred's ear.

"They're stoned!" George told him, and Fred's eyes widened in realisation. He looked over to Hermione's parents, whose eyes were wide and their pupils were huge, and they had a big bag of crisps that they were munching away on. Anger boiled in Fred's blood as he looked from them to Hermione, who kept looking over to her parents nervously.

Not many magical people knew about muggle drugs and the effect that they have on people, as they weren't part of the magical culture. Only people that knew muggles or muggle-borns who had introduced them to drugs knew about them. George and Fred shared a dormitory with a muggle born, whose older brother had given him some weed. George and Fred had each had a puff, but they didn't like it. They did, however, witness this said person and his friend get high off of the stuff. They also recognised the smell.

Hermione was nervous throughout the rest of the shopping trip, with the one expectation of briefly squirming over Gilderoy Lockhart. But that only lasted a couple of seconds before she was back watching her parents like a hawk.

After a couple of hours of tiresome shopping, all the Weasleys, Grangers and Harry went to the Linking Cauldron for a drink. Hermione's parents were still acting weird, their pupils still big, making Fred believe that they had smoked a lot of it. The strange sent of cannabis was drafting around them like a cloud.

"Shouldn't we be going soon?" Hermione asked as they all sat down at a table. Her Mother turned to her and gave her a brief glare that only Fred caught.

"Come now, Hermione, don't spoil our fun" Hermione lowered herself down on her chair as her mom turned to Molly.

"Now, what so you lot have to drink in this world?" Molly smiled and said,

"Me and my husband don't really drink alcohol, especially in front of the children, so we normally have butter beer or pumpkin juice"

"Pumpkin juice!" Hermione's mother laughed, before turning to her husband, "Sweetie, it's like it's always Halloween here!" Hermione's cheeks flushed red and she excused herself to go to the toilet. Fred followed her and caught her as she left the toilet.

"Hey, Hermione, can I have a word?" Fred asked kindly, looking at her with soft eyes. She looked like she had just finished crying, with her eyes red and swollen and her cheeks blotchy. She looked up at Fred with fear showing clearly in her eyes. Fred lead her to a table where there was no one about and sat her down.

"Your parents took drugs this morning, didn't they?" Hermione's cheeks flashed red, and renewed tears appeared in her brown eyes. She opened and closed her mouth, not knowing what to say.

"It's ok" Fred told her, giving her a small smile, "It's only me and George that noticed, most wizards don't know what drugs are" Hermione still seemed speechless and tears were running down her cheeks. Fred handed her a napkin that was on the table.

"What happened?" Fred asked, kindly. He wanted to reach over and hug her, but he was sure that that would make her feel even more uncomfortable. Her small body was shaking, with sobs and in fear.

"They...they have back problems" Hermione replied, quickly, "They take the drugs to help the pain...they...they weren't going to come but...but they insisted" she looked up at Fred, pleased with the story. Fred looked back, seeing right though the lie, however after a moment he nodded.

"Ok" he said, "But if you do need to talk I'm here, and so is George and my parents are always there too, my mum is quite good at giving advice" Hermione wept her tears away, and gave Fred a big smile.

"Thank you, but I don't need advice, I'm fine" She told Fred, before getting up and heading towards the table where everyone was. Fred watched her, feeling sad at how helpless he felt. After sighing, he followed Hermione.

A couple of days later and the term started at Hogwarts. Due to Harry and Ron finding their own transport to Hogwarts, Hermione spent most the train ride to Hogwarts alone. Fred found her an hour before the train was going to reach Hogwarts. She was engrossed in a book and sitting in a compartment all on her own. She didn't notice Fred at first so he managed to get a glance of a bandage wrapped around Hermione's wrist that was half hidden under her jumper. Fred cleared his throat and Hermione jumped in surprise, wincing.

"Still no word of Harry and Ron?" Hermione asked, putting a hand to her chest. Fred shook his head, leaning against the door frame. They had spoken briefly as the train rolled away from the station about the whereabouts of the two boys. Fred had asked Hermione if she had wanted to sit with him and George but she had told him that she was going to sit with Neville and her other friends.

"What happened?" Fred asked, indicating to her arm. She smiled, dully.

"Oh, nothing much, I just lost my footing and fall down the stairs" Fred raised his eyebrows, but didn't push the matter.

"We'll be in Hogwarts soon" Fred informed her, "What are you reading?" He added as an afterthought.

"Gilderoy Lockhart's books" Hermione told Fred, "I'm trying to get through them so I know what we're learning this year" Fred nodded and smiled at her. This made Hermione smile and Fred felt so proud for making such a happy sight. It sent a tingle down his back.

"Better get ready for kicking the guy's arses when they get to Hogwarts, I bet they did something amazing to miss the train" Fred told her, laughing at the mare thought of it. Hermione now raised her eyebrows and shook her head, her hair bouncing.

"I dread to think"

Hermione sat next to Fred and George at the sorting as Ron and Harry were still not back. Fred noticed her nursing her stomach as she sat down, and he heard a faint wince whenever she moved. At one point she let out such a painful cry that he had to resist reaching over and taking her shaking hand. As he looked at her, as she watched the sorting, he saw something that made his blood run cold. Hermione tucked her hair behind her ear, before quickly pulling it back across her face and looking around. Their eyes caught and she blushed deeply, looking back at the sorting. In that moment, she had accidently revealed a huge bruise along her neck and up the side of her face. It was deep purple and the only way Hermione could have hidden was because of her huge, brushy hair. Fred clutched his fists tightly and tried to concentrate on the sorting.

When the sorting left Fred, George and Hermione went up to the common room. They were all now quite worried about Harry and Ron. Fred walked behind Hermione as she ranted about how much trouble they will be in if they don't turn up now.

"If they get expelled they've only got their selves to blame!" she sighed, as they entered the common room.

"I just can't wait to hear their story" George laughed; "They will be fine though, my bet is that they sneak off and nicked the car to get here" Fred laughed.

"If that is the case, than Ron will be killed by mum" Fred said, yawning. Hermione looked around the room, and sighed deeply. She had a sad look on her face as she realised that Ron and Harry wasn't waiting for them in there.

"I better get to bed" Hermione told them.

"Goodnight" George replied, "Sleep tight and don't let the bed gnomes bite" Hermione smiled and caught Fred's eye again. Fred smiled at her, and her cheeks brightened again but this time it was cute and she smiled back.

"Good night" Fred said and watched Hermione leave to the girl's dormitory.

Fred was very glad when Hermione decided to stay for Christmas, even if she, Harry and Ron were acting extremely weird and with everything that was going on around the school.

Fred was horrified, however, when he asked Harry and Ron on Christmas day where she was and they replied the Hospital Wing. They didn't say why and Fred didn't notice them trying to control laughter as he sprinted off to the Hospital Wing. Fred ran into the hospital and looked at the only occupied bed. He found Hermione covered in fur with cat ears and a tail. She was crying and hugging her knees, her head hidden in them. Fred quietly went up to her and placed his hand on her shoulder. Hermione jumped and looked up. Her eyes widened when she saw him and pulled the cover above her head.

"Hey" Fred said gently, pulling the cover off Hermione's tiny body. She was crying heavily, big tears soaking her fur covered cheeks. Fed pulled her close to him and gave her a hug. Hermione seemed to tense a little at first, but then relaxed and hugged him back.

"What happened?" Fred asked her. Hermione lent back, breaking the hug, and wiped her eyes on the cover. Fred was surprised to see her like this, but Hermione all covered in fur, with her eyes wide and her new ears all made her look so adorable.

"Me, Ron and Harry made Polyjuice potion" she told Fred, whose jaw dropped in respond.

"Really?" he asked, shocked and amazed. Hermione nodded. She lowered her voice, and Fred came closer to hear.

"We were trying to get information about the Chamber of Secrets" she continued, "But I messed up my potion, I got the wrong hair...and..." Tears erupted in her eyes again.

"Hey, it's ok" Fred smiled at her, "Me and George were in here for a month once, our hands and feet webbed and puss coming out of our ears because we tried to turn ourselves into frogs so we could swim in the lake" Fred laughed. Hermione looked at me and she too laughed, tears still running down her face, making her fur stick together in thick clumps.

"Thanks" she said, pulling her knees back up to her chin. Fred sat next to on the bed.

"What for?" he asked, smiling at her.

"Harry and Ron just made fun of me" Hermione replied, sadness in her voice.

"One day they will mess up a potion or spell and we can laugh at them" Fred told her. Hermione nodded and smiled, wiping her eyes again. Fred sat with her for a while, talking about what happened and how long Hermione thought she was going to bed there. It turned out to be quite a while, and Fred, along with George, continued to visit Hermione until she stopped coughing up hair balls and lost her tail. They brought her books and homework when Harry and Ron couldn't and nicked food for her from the kitchen.

The next couple of months were a time of great worry and distress for Hogwarts due to the Chamber of Secrets being opened again. Of course the Weasleys were safe because they were all pure bloods, but Fred worried about Hermione. Of course Fred and George tried to keep everyone's sprits up by being their usual, funny selves.

In May, Fred and George found Ginny crying outside the girls toilets on the second floor.

"What's wrong?" Fred asked as George pulled her into a tight hug.

"Hermione..."Ginny cried into George's chest.

"What about Hermione?" George asked.

"She...she was petrified" Ginny told them, burying herself deeper into George's embrace. A chill went down Fred's spine as these words came out and he looked up at George, his face pale.

"You go check on her" George told Fred, "I'll take Ginny back to the Common room" Fred nodded and started to sprit to the Hospital Wing, ignoring Flinch's yells as he run past. Harry and Ron were already there, looking shocked and terrified. They didn't seem surprised to see Fred come running up to them.

"What happened?" he asked, looking at Hermione's still, frozen body. She wasn't even breathing, just laying there, her skin pale as stone and her eyes wide in terror.

"She was leaving the library" Harry said, his voice small.

"Apparently the antidote is nearly ready" Ron told Fred. Ron looked up at his older brother, fear clearly showing in his blue eyes. Fred patted him on the back.

"She'll be fine than" He smiled at them, trying to make his eyes light up, "At least this way we don't have to worry about Hermione being a target for a killing" they both looked up at him and nodded, their eyes getting a little bit brighter. Fred looked at Hermione and anger filled him. He wanted to catch the person who did this.

Fred visited Hermione everyday over the next month. He went with George or Harry and Ron or Ginny, and sometimes on his own. But every day, without fail, he was there. He couldn't stand the thought of Hermione being on her own and wanted to make sure she was safe, and still alive. The only people that knew that he was going up there every day were George and Madam Pomfrey. Fred would sit next to her and read her books, or talk to her about what was going on around the school. He hoped that she could hear him, but knew that she probably couldn't. That didn't matter though, he still did it. Just in case.

Fred happened to be there when the petrified victims were being awoken. Madam Pomfrey and Professor Sprout had decided not to tell everyone when they were going to be awoken because they were afraid that the Hospital Wing was going to bed packed.

It was a good thing as well, as the victims were terrified as they woke. They had been frozen in time so them waking up felt like a split second after they had seen the Basilisk. Colin had woken screaming and ran across the room, before locking himself in Madam Pomfrey's office. The whole wing had been filled with horrifying screams and it had chilled Fred's blood.

Hermione's turn came and Professor Sprout injected the cure into her. Screams once again filled the large room, echoing around the walls, as Hermione unfroze. Her arms waved about, knocking things off her bedside table. Her eyes shut tight and her legs thrashed around as she tried to beat off the no longer there Basilisk. A look of pure horror was on her face, enhanced in her every feature.

"Hermione!" Fred yelled over her screams, and grabbed her hands, pulling them close to his chest. Her eyes opened and she looked at Fred.

"It's ok" he said, "It's gone" Tears filled Hermione's eyes as she looked from Fred to Professor Sprout's kind eyes, to the Hospital Wing around her. Her screams stopped and she became still. Fred pulled her into a tight hug.

"I thought I was going to die" she cried into his chest, her fists holding onto the back of his shirt tightly.

"You're safe now" Fred smiled into her wild hair. Hermione dug herself deeper into Fred's chest, tears still falling. Fred rubbed her back, and kept saying

"You're safe now, I've got you"

Hermione calmed down, and after having a check over by Madam Pomfrey, she was told she could go. Hermione and Fred walked out of the Hospital Wing, Hermione's cheeks pink in slight embarrassment.

"I can't believe they took Ginny!" Hermione gasped, as Fred told her everything that she had missed as they walked down to the Great Hall. Fred clutched his fists in anger, and nodded.

"I'm very glad that she is safe" Fred replied, "Once I found out that Ron had gone down there I panicked, Percy was really bad though, I've never seen him so upset"

"Thanks for being there when I woke up" Hermione smiled. Fred smiled back at her, happy to see colour back on her face.

"I've always wanted an older brother" Hermione told him as they reached the Great Hall. Before Fred could reply, Hermione had run through the doors and was hugging Ron and Harry. Fred watched.

_Big Brother?_

_Is that what I want to be to her?_ Fred asked himself and he was surprised that he had no answer.

**I decided to extend the chapter instead of adding a new one because they are both really sort **** Hope you are enjoying this. Please review, but be nice. **

**Nuk**


	3. Year 3 Part 1

**Year 3 Part 1**

Fred missed Hermione greatly over the summer. He wrote her many letters, telling her everything, asking her everything. Each one ended up being torn up, or burnt, or put under his mattress. For some unknown reason, Fred couldn't bring himself to send his endless letters. Instead he relayed on Ron to tell him what Hermione had written to him. All the letters were the same.

"I'm fine"

"How's Egypt?"

"Can't wait until the summer is over"

Fred wondered why he didn't send the letters, and why he stayed up at night thinking about Hermione. Hermione and her beautiful wild hair. Hermione and her cute brown eyes. Hermione and her sweet, soft lips.

As the summer draw to a close, Fred was thrilled to found out that they were going to be spending the last night of it staying in the Linking Cauldron and Hermione was going to be there too!

Fred accepted injuries, but it still chilled him when he saw Hermione, and he felt anger run through him. Hermione was talking to Harry and Ron when Fred and George cane into the Inn that they were staying in. Both the twins stopped in their tracks when they spotted her.

Her arm was in a cast, with two of her fingers tightly taped together. Hermione's face was badly bruised, and she was limping and nursing her stomach.

"What happened?" Fred asked, going up to her. Hermione looked up at him, her eyes slightly dull but they tinkled a bit when she saw Fred.

"She fell down a mountain" Ron laughed, teasing her. Fred looked at Hermione, wanting her to answer. He saw her blush slightly.

"I went skiing in France and I messed up a slope" Hermione explained.

"What's skiing?" George asked.

"It's a muggle sport" Hermione answered, "You have a pair of skis that are like planks of wood, attached to your feet, and two poles that you use to get though the snow and balance yourself" she continued.

"You go through the snow on the mountains" Harry tried to help her. Fred and George looked at each other and laughed.

"Why would you want to do that?" George laughed.

"It sounds so stupid!" Fred added, before giving Hermione a soft look. He could see through her lie.

"Are you ok though?" he asked. Hermione nodded and smiled.

"Yeah, nothing I can't handle" she replied.

Later that evening, after shopping, Fred was going upstairs to grab a Quidditch magazine, when he went past the room that Hermione and Ginny was sharing. Fred heard a cry of pain, a loud smash and then sobs. Fred stopped outside the door. The sobs were Hermione's. He knocked on the door.

"Hermione?" he asked and received no reply. The sobs just continued. Fred hesitated before trying the door handle. To his surprise it opened so Fred went in. Hermione was standing by a mirror, a smashed vase by her feet and a blouse screwed up on the bed. Hermione had no top on, just a bra and trousers. She yelled in shock as Fred walked in and pulled the blouse up to her chest. Fred shut the door behind him, and spun around so he was facing the door, but not before seeing a dark purple bruise on her stomach.

"FRED! What are you doing?" Hermione cried, sobs still in her voice. She didn't sound angry, just shocked.

"I heard you crying" Fred replied, looking at the wooden door.

"I can't get my top on, I've been struggling for days and I can't even use magic so I just got so frustrated" Hermione explained, anger creeping into her voice now, "but you should go, I'm not dressed"

"I could help" Fred offered. There was a slight moment of silence before Hermione laughed, laughter interrupted by sobs.

"How? You shouldn't even be in here, I could get you done for sexual harassment" she laughed. Fred chuckled.

"Ok, that way you will have to stay in here forever or go outside in your bra so everyone can see you"

"You could sneak me food, leave it at the door" Hermione suggested. Fred could feel the smile on her face.

"As a pervert, I am unable to do that" Fred laughed. Suddenly, Hermione let out another cry of pain. Fred spun around to see Hermione on the bed, nursing her foot. A bit of glass was sticking out of it and there was blood oozing out of it.

Fred rushed to her side, kneeling down to look at her foot. The flow of blood wasn't that heavy.

"Don't panic, it looks worse than it is" Fred told a crying Hermione. He carefully removed the slab of glass and got a tissue to decrease the blood flow. All this time, Hermione hid herself with the cover of the bed. Thick tears were still flowing from her eyes.

"You're such a clumsy person" Fred told her, "First falling off a mountain, then stepping on glass you knew was there" Hermione nodded, just her head and feet showing. The rest of her body was hidden. Fred cleaned up the glass, before coming back to Hermione.

"Do you want me to help you now?" Fred asked. Hermione heisted before nodding and taking Fred's outstretched hand. He helped her up carefully, to want to hurt her anymore. He helped her put the arms of the blouse on her small, too skinny form and then they faced each other. Fred carefully did up the buttons, looking into Hermione's chocolate eyes as he did so. Hermione blushed, and tried to look away, but just looked back into Fred's blue eyes. Fred tried not to touch her bruise as he went over it. His hands must have slipped a bit though, because Hermione winced slightly, and closed her eyes briefly.

Fred reached the last button and let his hands fell to her waist, resting them there. Hermione's blush deepened, but she didn't move away. Subconsciously, Fred moved slightly closer, moving his face downwards. Hermione lifted her face upwards, her lips slightly open. Their lips were nearly touching. Fred moved his hand up to Hermione's face, carefully touching her bruised cheek. Hermione closed her eyes and they moved even closer.

"Hermione, are you ready yet?" Ginny called from outside the door. Both of them jumped, and Fred sighed, giving Hermione a small smile. She smiled back, her eyes no longer wet. Fred slowly stood back, but let his hand linger for a second longer on her check before dropping it to his side. Ginny came in and was surprised to see Fred standing by the dressing table.

"Fred was just helping me with something" Hermione told her. Ginny smiled, looking from Fred to Hermione.

"Ok, I was just wondering if you were ready so we can order dinner" she explained. Both Fred and Hermione nodded, and followed Ginny downstairs, avoiding each other's eyes.

All that evening, Fred kept looking over to Hermione and getting butterflies in his stomach. By the time he got to bed, he felt sick.

"I think I'm in love George!" Fred said gravely as he laid down. George laughed, looking over to his twin.

"And what the receiver be a brushy haired bookworm?" he asked.

"Hey, don't call her that!" Fred complained, "How how did you know?" George raised an eyebrow, grinning.

"Because you have been in love with her since you first set eyes on her" he explained seriously. Fred turned over, now facing George.

"Have I?" Fred asked, shocked but slowly realising it. George nodded.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Fred asked. George shrugged.

"I personally thought it was obvious" he told his twin, "But then again we know each other better then we know ourselves" Fred nodded and turned back over.

_Fred Weasley was in love with Hermione Granger? _

Over the next couple of months, Fred couldn't stop thinking about Hermione. It drove him crazy. Some nights he couldn't sleep because all that rushed through his mind was Hermione. The feel of her breath on his lips and her soft skin under his finger tips. Her brown eyes looking up into his. The feel of her slender waist. Their bodies nearly touching. All of it drove him crazy.

They didn't really talk after their near kiss. Nothing has changed between them. It's like they had just accepted it and carried on. But Fred really did want to kiss her, and hold her, and protect her. It made him really sad that he couldn't.

Of course she was too young and too smart for him. Fred was also quite sure that Ron would be anger with him if they did go out. Ron had always felt that the twins were out to get him and if Fred started dating one of his best friends, Fred was sure Ron would think it would only be Fred stealing her away from him.

One day, just after Christmas, Fred found Hermione in the Owlery crying. He has been on his way to send a thank you letter from him and George to his parents for the gifts they had received for Christmas. Hermione was standing by a window crying, a letter screwed up in her hand.

"Hermione?" Fred called out. Hermione turned around, her eyes red and swollen, and a look for pure agony on her face.

"You always see me like this" she cried, wiping her eyes. In two big steps Fred was by her side and had enveloped her into his arms. Hermione hugged back tightly, digging her fingernails into his back as she held on to his jumper. Fred rubbed her back, and kissed her hair. He smelt her scent of books and vanilla, and held her close. Hermione shock with her tears, loud sobs filling the room.

"What's wrong?" Fred asked her as she slowly began to calm down. Hermione pulled away from Fred and wept her face with her sleeve.

"Harry and Ron won't talk to me" Hermione told Fred, who frowned.

"Why not?" Fred asked.

"I was worried about the broom that Harry got so I told Professor McMongagall about it and she took it away to get tested for hexes and charms that may be on it" Hermione explained.

"They won't talk to you for that?" Fred gasped. Hermione nodded and tears spring to her eyes again.

"They are very childish boys" Fred said, drawing her closer.

"I'm just worried that's all" Hermione cried, digging her face into Fred's chest. Fred put his hand on Hermione's hair, stroking it.

"I know, they're just being stupid" he tried to comfort her. Hermione nodded and stepped back, breaking the hug again. Fred conjured up a box of tissues and Hermione laughed uneasily, taking one. She looked like death, with dull eyes and deep circles under them.

"You look so tried" Fred told her, reaching over and tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. Hermione blushed and shrugged.

"I'm ok" she lied, before looking down at the letter in her hand.

"Whose it to?" Fred asked.

"I wrote all my feelings down, about Harry and Ron, and everything" Hermione told Fred, her voice going really quiet, "But I didn't have anyone to send it to" she tore the letter up, letting the pieces of paper fell from her fingertips to the floor.

"Wanna' go for a walk?" Fred asked, holding out his hand. Hermione heisted before nodding and taking Fred's warm hand. Fred squeezed it and gave Hermione a smile. Hermione blushed even more, looking down at her feet as they left the Owlery.

They walked across the snow covered grounds. They walked around the lake and along the edge of the Forbidden Forest. They waved to Hagrid and gave poor Buckbeak a stroke. Hermione slowly began to talk more and more and they spent all this time talking. They talked about anything and everything. They discussed Divination and how crazy Professor Trelawney was. Hermione asked Fred how his OWLs were going. They spoke Quidditch and Fred went into detail about how they were going to win this year. They talked about how good Professor Lupin was the best Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher yet, and Fred told Hermione about the two DADA teachers he had before she came to the school. They even discussed Fred's mother's cooking and that Hermione had to come over during the summer holidays to try it.

All this time their hands stayed together. Fred was amazed how easy it was to talk to this amazingly bright girl, and he didn't want this moment to end. But it got dark and cold and it felt like their noses were going to fell off, so they went into the Great Hall for dinner. As they got into the Castle, their hands separated.

Ron and Harry were talking to George and Oliver when they walked up to the Gryffindor , who had cheered up, sat down silently and grabbed a bit of bread, nibbling on it.

Fred, did you hear?" George said, turning to him as he sat down, "Harry got a Firebolt!"

"And this genius got McGonagall to tear it apart!" Oliver said angrily, indicating to Hermione.

"Hey!" Fred said, a tone of warning in his voice, but Hermione had already got up and walked off. Fred sighed, evil in his eyes as he turned to Oliver, Harry and Ron.

"I've just spent the entire afternoon calming her down!" he hissed. All three of them looked surprised, while George just sat there and listened.

"I found her crying her eyes out" Fred directed to Ron and Harry.

"What do you care? Hermione's nothing to do with you" Ron hissed back. Fury swept through Fred's body.

"Because I'm not some emotionless git who just sits idly when I see someone else in pain!" He told them. George squeezed Fred's shoulder, an indicator to calm down. Fred took a deep breath and looked back at Harry and Ron.

"Don't you care about winning the cup though?" Oliver asked, "With the Firebolt we could win for sure!"

"Than just hope that McGonagall founds nothing wrong with it" Fred replied calmly. Oliver, Harry and Ron still didn't look impressed but said no more.


	4. Year 3 Part 2

**Year 3 Part 2**

Harry and Ron still didn't speak to Hermione, and Hermione dealt with this by burying herself in books. Every time Fred saw her, she had about half a dozen books in her arms and she was always on her own. When she was down for meals, which was rare, Hermione sat with Fred and George, or Ginny. But most of the time she was in the library.

One night, Fred and George were in the library researching something for Defence Against the Dark Arts, when they came across Hermione. Her head was resting on the table, with books upon books surrounding her. She was fast asleep. Hermione looked pale and very skinny with shadows underneath her eyes, and she was shaking slightly. George looked at Fred, and said,

"Do you want me to meet you upstairs?" Fred looked at him and smiled slightly.

"Yeah, I'll just sort her out" George nodded and left. Fred took off his cloak and put it around Hermione's shoulders. She stirred slightly, moaning something. Fred moved some books and sat in the chair next to Hermione's, placing his head in his crossed arms on the table and looked at her. As he watched her sleeping he realised how lonely she looked. She clearly wasn't eating either because her wrists were so thin. Hermione stirred again and her eyes opened. She looked into Fred's eyes, her chocolate orbs dull.

"Hey sleepy head" Fred smiled. Hermione smiled back, her face lighting up her a split second. She yawned and sat up.

"I must have drafted off" Hermione said, blushing as Fred watched her.

"When did you last eat?"He asked. Hermione frowned and looked at him.

"Why?" she asked.

"Because if you turned sideward I wouldn't be able to see you" Fred replied. Hermione laughed.

"That's ridiculous" she told him, but she thought back.

"I don't know" she admitted, looking ashamed, "I guess I just forgot to eat" she stood up and smiled as she realised Fred's cloak was around her. She put her arms through the sleeves and pulled it close around her.

"Thanks" she smiled, and started to gather her books together. Fred helped her.

"You look cute in it" he commented. Hermione replied by blushing deeply. They walked out of the library and Fred lead Hermione away from the common room and towards the Great Hall. It was nearly midnight and the halls were empty.

"Where are we going?" Hermione asked. Fred grinned, grabbing her hand and pulling her down the stairs and into the Great Hall. Hermione tried not to smile as Fred smiled down at her. He dragged her along the tables and sat her down right at the end of the Gryffindor table. Hermione laughed as they ran across the stone floor.

"Now seat here and be quiet" Fred smiled, "I'll be back in about ten minutes" Hermione looked surprised and slightly worried.

"Where are you going?" she asked.

"To get you some dinner" he winked back. Hermione's face relaxed and she laughed quietly as Fred left. The lack of complaints led Fred to believe that Hermione did just forget to eat and she wasn't starving herself on purpose.

Ten minutes later and, as promised, Fred returned to the Great Hall. He found Hermione hidden behind a book.

"Put down the book, Granger" Fred told her, sitting next to her, "You have to take a break at some point" Hermione did as she was told and turned to Fred. She really did look tried, and slightly lost. Her eyes seemed to have no life to them and her skin was very pale, with her hair hanging loosely over her face. As Hermione sat there, looking at Fred with curious eyes, Fred reached over and swept a strand of her hair back. Hermione's cheeks brightened as she blushed and looked down at her eyes, a small smile playing on her lips.

"I got some sandwiches" Fred broke the silence. He emptied the bag he had been carrying onto the table. Along with chicken sandwiches there was a flask of juice, crisps, chocolate éclairs and sausage rolls.

"Where did you get this all from?" Hermione asked, impressed with the spread. Fred handed her a chicken sandwich and winked.

"That would be telling" Fred smiled. They ate in mostly silence, with Fred watching Hermione. He really wanted to take her in his arms and tell her that everything would be ok and that he would protect her. He wanted to make Hermione feel safe and loved. He wanted to kiss her so badly.

"The sky is pretty tonight" Hermione observed, looking up at the night sky. Fred looked up as well and noticed the thousands of tiny sparkling stars scattered across the ceiling. They shone against the velvet sky and there was a crescent moon outshining all of them. It was very pretty and it made Fred feel very small. He looked back down at Hermione who smiled at him, her eyes lighting up. Fred felt a chill go down his back at the sight and his stomach did a back flip. He had to stop himself from bending down and kissing her as he smiled back.

"We better hurry up" Hermione said, as she picked up an éclair, "It's way past our curfew and we're not really hidden well" Fred nodded as he stuffed his mouth with crisps. He stood up and put the rest of the food into his back pack, and started to pick up Hermione's books. They left the hall together, quietly so not to get caught.

However, they were stopped by Professor Lupin half way back to the Common room.

"Why aren't you two in bed?" he asked. Hermione looked down at her feet.

"Hermione had missed dinner so we went to get some food Sir" Fred explained.

"Stealing food as well?" Lupin asked, "You two are very lucky I'm not Professor Snape" Fred laughed and even Hermione smiled. Lupin smiled back at her.

"It's nice to see you happy Hermione" he said, "You work too hard, don't let it get in the way of your health" Hermione nodded,

"Yes Sir" she replied.

"Now both of you get back to the common room before someone else catches you" Lupin told them. They nodded and rushed off, laughing. They got back to an empty common room and sat near the fire, after Hermione piled all of her books on the floor.

"Thanks Fred" Hermione smiled, leaning against him. Fred put his arm around Hermione's shoulder and rested his chin on her head, breathing in her sweet smell of books, ink and her strawberry shampoo.

"For what, M'Lady?" he asked. Hermione heisted before answering,

"Caring" Fred chuckled into Hermione's hair.

"You're welcome, you're worth caring over"

"You think?" Hermione mumbled. Fred nodded, squeezing her shoulder softly.

"You're so smart, and you care so much, you're a fantastic person and so much fun to be around" Hermione was silent for a while, her hand clutching her wrist tightly.

"I better go to bed" Hermione said, standing up. Straight away Fred felt like an empty space had appeared beside him and he felt disappointed and slightly empty himself. Hermione looked down at him, fighting back a yawn.

"Goodnight" she mumbled, after she had picked up her books.

"Nighty night" Fred winked at her, and watched her leave. Half way up the stairs, Hermione turned back round.

"Your cloak" she said, trying to put the books down so she could take the cloak off.

"Keep it for now" Fred smiled. Hermione smiled back, tiredly.

"You do look so adorable in it" Fred told her. Hermione blushed again.

"Thanks" she said, before disappearing to bed. Fred sighed before too hitting the sack.

From than on Fred, with the help of George, always made sure that Hermione had meals. They also tried to get Harry and Ron to her again, but every time they succeeded something else would happen, like Scabbers dying.

Who would have guessed that Ron loved that rat that much?

So Fred made sure that Hermione wasn't left on her own. She was in the library by the Twins, who used the excuse that they were studying for their OWLs. In fact they were doing research for their prank products the majority of the time, but they weren't about to tell Hermione that.

Fred could see the stress that Hermione was under. She looked like she was carrying the whole world on her small shoulders. More then once Fred had to wake her up after she had collapsed from exhaustion.

"Why are you so kind to me?" Hermione asked one day. Fred and George looked up from their work, into her sad brown eyes.

"Because we love you" George grinned. Hermione looked down into her lap.

"I know you don't mean it seriously but no one has ever said that to me before" she replied, surprising the Twins.

"Not even your parents?" Fred asked. Hermione shook her head and then her eyes widened. She looked back up at them, panic on her face.

"They do love me though!" she told them, "They just don't say that kind of stuff"

"We do love you though" George smiled at her, "You're like a sister! We would do the same for Ginny" Hermione smiled at them.

"Well, Ginny is an extremely lucky girl" she told them. Fred clutched his fist under the table though. It was the sister and brother thing again. But this time Fred knew he didn't want to be like a brother to Hermione. He didn't want that kind of relationship with her. Because now he knew that he didn't just love Hermione, he was in love with her.

May came and the 'Golden Trio' made up. Fred knew that this was great news and he felt so happy to see Hermione's smiley face again. However, the closeness that he and Hermione had built up didn't seem to mean anything anymore.

Fred went back to being Ron's older brother and that was that. He tried not to think about it as OWLs sneak up on them, but he did miss her.

On the way back from Hogwarts, Fred was staring out of the window of the Hogwarts Express. He was worrying yet again about Hermione and what may happen to her during the summer holidays. George, Lee, Alicia, Angela and Oliver were talking about the Quidditch World Cup that was happening during the summer, but Fred was paying little attention.

A small voice did catch his attention though.

"Fred?" Fred looked up and saw Hermione standing at the door of the compartment. She looked slightly nervous. Fred smiled at her, warmly. This seemed to calm her slightly.

"Can I speak to you for a moment?" she asked, blushing.

"Sure" he replied, standing up. He was very much aware of everyone's eyes on him and Hermione. Fred walked out of the compartment and shut the door behind him, before facing Hermione.

"Are you ok?" Fred asked as he realised Hermione was shaking slightly. Hermione nodded and smiled softly.

"I just wanted to say thank you for looking after me this year" she told him. Fred smiled down at her, and then gave her a hug.

"You're welcome M'Lady" Hermione giggled, hugging him back tightly.

"Write to me please" she asked, looking up at him. Fred gave her another smiled and kissed her on the forehead

"Of course"

**I decided to split this year into two parts because it was so long. I will be doing this from now on because the years are getting increasingly longer. Hope you like :)**


	5. Summer 1994

**Summer 1994**

Fred and Hermione wrote to each other every day over the summer. They sent letters, post cards, photos and even small gifts. Fred sent Hermione a bunch of daises one day and Hermione replied by sending back a daisy chain.

They became quite close over the weeks and Fred always asked her if she was doing well. Every time she replied that she was ok, but Fred could tell she was lying. Hermione wrote in every letter that she couldn't wait to go back to Hogwarts and that she felt lonely without everyone. Hermione never mentioned her parents, even if Fred asked.

"Here we go!" Arthur Weasley announced, "Ten tickets to the Quidditch World Cup Final! Box Seats!" Everyone in the Burrow cheered and gathered around him as he waved the tickets in the air.

"That's wicked Dad!" George grinned.

"How did you manage that?" Ron asked, taking one and looking at it closely.

"By pulling a lot of favours" Arthur replied, smiling ear to ear and looking very pleased with himself, "A ticket for everyone and Harry if he wants to come" Ron looked up smiling and eyes wide.

"Really?" he asked. Arthur nodded.

"Dear, I don't think I should go" Molly told her husband, whose grin wore off quickly.

"Why not Darling?" he asked.

"I think I'll find it boring, you know I'm not a big fan of Quidditch" Molly replied. Arthur gave her a pouting face.

"Invite one of the kid's friends, Dear" she told him. So Arthur turned to Ginny.

"All my friends are already going" she answered his look. He looked round the room.

"Dad, everyone has tickets" George told him, "Of course not as good as these" Percy nodded. There was a moment silence, where everyone was still admiring the tickets, when Fred said,

"What about Hermione?" Ron looked up and smiled.

"That's a great idea" he said before turning to his Dad, "Please?"

"As you already had Harry I was given the others a chance for one of their friends, but if no one has any other ideas then I can't see why not" Arthur replied. Ron and Fred smiled, and Ron ran off to write two letters to his two best friends. Fred sneaked off to write a letter to his crush.

Fred sent his letters by night. If he was lucky than Percy's owl would be sleeping in the kitchen, or Hedwig would be resting before going back to Harry's. if not he had to settle on Errol.

Fred had told Hermione how much he wanted her there and how happy he could be to see her. The main reason Fred wanted her to come so badly was so she could have two weeks without the terror of her so called parents.

The next day Hermione replied back that she would be happy to come and let her parents had gone away anyway so would it be ok if they picked her up.

The next day Arthur, Fred and Ron flooed to her house. It was a small house, with pilling wallpaper and it had an odd smell about it. There was no carpet, just floor boards and it seemed quite dingy and had a cold feel about it. The place looked tidy though and everything was clean. Hermione was sitting on the sofa when they appeared in her living room. She smiled at them and they all gasped when they saw her. Hermione's leg was in a thick cast, her lips were cut and swollen and her face bruised.

"What happened?" Arthur asked, going to her side.

"I was in a car accident last week" she tried to smiled. The smiled didn't quite reach her eyes though.

"Are you ok?" Ron asked, his face looking pale. Hermione nodded. Fred walked past the sofa to the open door. In the hallway, the banister of the stairs was broken. Fred winced as he imagined Hermione flying into it and onto the ground below.

"Sorry about the mess" Hermione blushed, trying to stand up, "My parents don't have much time to decorate" she cling onto her clutches.

"Did your parents leave you on your own like this?" Arthur asked, looking shocked as he tried to help her.

"They had to go to a health conference in London" Hermione explained.

"Well, you can't floo like this" Arthur told her, "And you certainly can't go to the final with clutches" Hermione's face fall.

"Does that mean I can't go at all?" she asked, looking worried and upset. Arthur shook his head and smiled at the young girl.

"I'll take you to St. Mungo's" he told her. Fred went to Hermione's side, helping her stand by wrapping an arm around her waist.

"Ron, go back home and tell your mother what happened" Arthur instructed. Ron looked ready to protest but Arthur took hold of Hermione's other side and they apparated to the Wizard hospital.

"I feel sick" Hermione groaned as they arrived.

"Good thing we're in a hospital than" Fred laughed. Two nurses came over and they were lead to a spare room, with a sign on the door saying 'Quick Fixes'. Hermione was lied down on a bed and a Healer came in.

"What are the injuries?" He asked as he got out his wand.

"A broken leg" Arthur replied.

"I also have two broken ribs" Hermione mumbled. Both Fred and Arthur looked shocked and they caught each other's eye. Fred caught the rare sight of his Dad looked disgusted and angry.

"This may hurt a little" the Healer said. Hermione grabbed Fred's hand and squeezed her eyes shut as the Healer placed his wand on her leg and muttered a spell. A loud crack filled the room and than a loud popping sound. Tears rolled down Hermione's cheeks but she didn't make a sound. The Healer did the same thing to her ribs and Hermione's grip on Fred's hand tightened. The Healer also healed Hermione's swollen lip and her bruised face.

"There we go, good as new" The Healer smiled, a gave Arthur a potion as Fred gave Hermione a hug and wiped her eyes.

"Give this to her when you get home" The healer told Arthur, "It's Dreamless sleep potion" Fred helped Hermione up, and the Healer waved his wand and the cast disappeared. Hermione leaned on Fred and Arthur apparated them back home.

"What happened?" Ron asked as they arrived in the kitchen. Fred guarded Hermione to a chair and Ron swept down and hugged her. Hermione hugged back tightly. Molly was there with a cup of tea waiting.

"Healing bones is nearly as painful as breaking them" Molly said, putting the tea down in front of her. Hermione smiled gratefully as Ron let her go. She started to explain about the 'accident' and yawned profusely.

Fred rushed outside and punched the nearest tree. He cursed as he cracked his skin and blood appeared. George came up behind him.

"How can anyone do that?" Fred growled, pacing in front of the tree. George watched him silently.

"To their own child" tears of rage appeared in his eyes. George squeezed his shoulder as Fred stopped to wipe the tears away angrily.

"I just want to help her" he told his twin, "I've never felt this way towards anyone before"

"I know mate" George said. Fred took a deep breath.

"This summer I will confront her about it" Fred said firmly. George nodded and offered a small smile. They then went back inside the Burrow.

"I can't believe it!" Molly gasped, "Leaving her alone! Especially in the state she was in" Fred and George walked into the kitchen where Molly was talking quietly to Arthur.

"The place seemed really dingy as well, not a place you want to raise a child" Arthur told her.

"Something is going on here that we don't know about" Molly whispered and then looked up to see Fred and George. After a moment silence, Fred asked,

"Where is Hermione?"

"Sleeping dear, in Ginny's room" Molly answered. The Twins nodded and than went to the living room, where they collapsed on the sofa and took a deep breathe.

After the World Cup, Fred tried to get Hermione on her own several times but she was always hanging out with Ron and Harry.

One night a couple of days before they were due to go back to Hogwarts, Fred, George, Ginny, Ron, Harry and Hermione were in the living room. Molly, Arthur and Percy had already gone to bed, leaving the younger ones to stay up and chat. Ron, Harry and Ginny were playing exploding snap, while the twins were playing chess. Hermione was lying on one of the many sofas, reading, with Crookshanks crawled up at her feet. Fred kept looking her way, just watching her. George had to keep getting his attention by snapping fingers in front of his face. Fred turned back to him and smiled, sticking out his tongue.

"Impatient" Fred told him.

"Well, stop day dreaming!" George laughed.

Starting with Ginny, they all went upstairs until it was just the twins and Hermione left, who was still engrossed in her book. George Stood up and stretched.

"Well, I'm off" he yawned, "Night" Hermione looked up from her book and gave George a sweet smile.

"Goodnight" George gave Fred's should a squeeze and then wandered off upstairs. Fred waited until he heard the door upstairs close before standing up and walking over to Hermione.

"Hermione/" he asked, kneeling on the floor beside her. Hermione looked up and smiled.

"Can I ask you something?" he asked. Hermione nodded. Fred looked down, and started to fiddle with a loose bit of string from the sofa. Now that it came to this, Fred felt extremely nervous.

"Was it really a car accident?" he finally asked. There was a brief silence where Fred could feel the fear come from Hermione and drafting around them.

"Yeah" Hermione answered, her voice small and nervous, "Why...why are you asking me this?" Fred looked up at her face. She had fear and panic in her eyes.

"You always come back from your parent's house hurt and so quiet" Fred told her. Hermione's face paled and tears built up in her eyes.

"I...I'm just so clumsy...I..." she started to explain, given excuses for her injuries. Fred took her hand.

"I know they hurt you, Hermione" he said, softly. Tears suddenly erupted from her eyes and she covered her face. Fred sat on the edge of the sofa and hugged her tightly.

"They...they don't mean to..."She cried, looking up at him, "They just get...anger...and I'm ...it's my ...fault!" Hermione shook her head, trying to explain all this, fat tears running down her panicked face.

"No it's not!" Fred told her firmly; bring her closer to him, "It's never your fault" Hermione shook her head, her whole body shaking. She looked around the room, as if she was trying to found a way out.

"I'm the...different one" she tried to tell Fred through her tears. Fred tightened his grip and rocked her gently. Tears after tears fall, there seemed no end.

"You don't deserve this" Fred mumbled in her ear, kissing her soft hair, "You're so special Hermione! And they should see that" Hermione didn't say anything, just cried, her body quaking with the sobs. She collapsed into Fred's arms, her face buried in his top. She clutched her head with her hands, agony engraved on her pretty face.

Finally Hermione seemed to calm down and looked embarrassed. Fred stroked the tears away and she tried to smile at him. It didn't quite work though.

"When did you figure it out?" Hermione asked, her voice weak and croaked with tears.

"Christmas your first year, but I wasn't sure so I didn't say anything" Fred replied, feeling ashamed of himself for not say anything sooner.

"Is that why you are so nice to me?" Hermione asked. Fred shook his head firmly.

"No, I'm nice to you because you are a wonderful person and a kind friend"

"Please don't tell anyone!" Hermione suddenly begged. Fred pulled her into a hug again. Hermione buried her face deeply into his chest and clutched his top.

"I won't but you should" Fred told her. Hermione looked up at him and shrugged.

"It's nothing I can't handle" she replied.

"Hermione, they broke your leg!" Fred said, surprised and sad. Hermione looked down to her lap and played with her jeans.

"But they're my parents" she mumbled, "What can I do?"

"Run away?" Fred suggested, "I bet my Mum would love you to move in here" Hermione laughed uneasily.

"I need to look after them though" she looked up at Fred, her dull eyes red and swollen, "They're my only family" Fred sighed and pulled Hermione into a tighter hug.

"If they ever try and do anything again, contact me, I'll be 17 next year so I can hex them" Fred told her. Hermione didn't say anything though, and went silent, looking like she was deep in thought. Fred stroked her back and kissed her forehead.

"I'll look after you" Fred whispered. Hermione let out a big, long sigh, like she was releasing something and drafter off to sleep against Fred's chest. Fred looked down at her, leaning against the arm rest. He stroked her hair, and kissed the top of her head, wiping a few tears away. Without realising it, Fred fell asleep as well.

They were awoken the next morning by a flash of light. Both of them jumped awake and found Molly and Arthur standing in the door way. Arthur was holding a camera.

"We knew you would deny it" Arthur chuckled. Hermione sat up, bright red.

"We must have fallen asleep while we were talking last night" Fred yawned, carefree. Molly gave them a stern look.

"As long as it wasn't anything else!" she said, "You are far too young for anything like that!" Hermione turned redder if that was possible and rushed up stairs for a shower.

Luckily for them, Molly and Arthur didn't say anything to anyone and the photo was left untouched.

**Lots of updates lately :)**


	6. Year 4 Part 1

**Year 4**

They arrived at Hogwarts and the excitement began with the Triwizard Tournament. Once again, Fred didn't see that much of Hermione once the school term started as she became busy with her studies and trying to keep Harry and Ron under control.

Fred, George and many other Quidditch players began to get withdrawal symptoms from not playing. Angelina went to Professor McGonagall daily asking for them to use the patch, for 'friendly' practice. After a week of persistence, the Professor caved. The Gryffindor team played a friendly match against other Gryffindors who wanted to join. This included Ginny, Seamus, Lee, Ron, Dean and Neville, among others. They had 4 terms in total made out of just Gryffindors. They started their own mini tournament that lasted a whole weekend, with each team practising for two hours each on Saturday, and then they played off against each other on Sunday.

It soon caught on with the other houses and this happened throughout the year. Many students were pleased to be involved instead of just watching it every year.

Christmas came fast that year and the Yule Ball was the talk of the whole school. Fred was thinking of asking Hermione to the Ball but by the time he had worked up the courage he found out that she had already been asked by someone else.

Fred ended up going with Angelina. He was shocked up to see Hermione dancing with Krum but she did like stunning in her blue dress and a warm smile on her face as she was spun round in circles. Angelina was quickly stolen away by a love struck George and Fred danced with everyone and anyone around the room. Despite all the fun he was having, Fred couldn't keep his eyes off Hermione and a wave of jealous went through him as Hermione received a kiss on the cheek from Krum.

Near Midnight, when the hall was nearly empty, Fred decided to call it a night and left the hall. He stopped as he saw Hermione crying on the stairs just outside. Her hair had fallen out and her shoes were discarded on the step below her. Fred came up to her and sat down. Immediately, Hermione threw her arms around Fred's neck and cried into his chest. Fred wrapped his arms round her exposed shoulders and rubbed her back.

"Your brother is so annoying!" Hermione cried. Fred laughed gently, breathing in Hermione's scent. He shut his eyes for a moment, a feeling of longing over taking him.

"Is he worth crying over?" Fred asked.

"No, but I'm crying anyway" Hermione told Fred.

"What did he do?" he asked, stroking her soft hair. Hermione draw away, wiping her eyes with her hands. Fred handed her a napkin from his pocket.

"He had a go out me from coming tonight with Krum, he said I was 'fraternizing' with the enemy" Hermione explained. Fred laughed again, his arms still round Hermione's smooth shoulders.

"Well, Ron is ridiculous, was Harry mad?" Hermione shook her head.

"No, he was fine with it; he was confused by what Ron was saying"

"Well then, just ignore what Ron said, he is just jealous because Harry had to get him a date but you have lots of boys after you" Fred laughed. Hermione looked slightly angry.

"If he had asked me first I probably would have said yes! She grumbled and then sighed; "The person I wanted to go with didn't ask me anyway" Fred looked at her disappointed look, and asked,

"Who did you want to go with?" Hermione blushed and looked away.

"It doesn't matter now" she mumbled. Fred took her hand and she turned round and smiled, not crying anymore. The smile sent shivers down Fred's back; it was so beautiful. They looked into each other's eyes, chocolate meeting sapphire. Fred moved closer, his hand moving to her pink cheek. He wiped just underneath her eye where it was still wet. He then lent down and their lips met.

It was a quick kiss, but their lips lingered together for a second. Hermione and Fred's eyes closed for that second but reopened and they looked at each other. Their lips tinged and Fred squeezed Hermione's hand nervously. Hermione smiled and lent against Fred's chest again. Fred hugged her, smiled as well. A slow song came on in the hall, and Fred looked down at Hermione.

"Want to dance, M'Lady?" Hermione nodded, looking up.

"I thought you'll never ask" she replied, getting up. Fred stood up, and took her hand before leading her into the hall. Only a few people remained, mostly couples. Fred led Hermione onto the dance floor and took both her hands, before slowly leading the dance.

"George and Angelina are dancing" Hermione observed, looking over to the couple who were tightly hugging while swaying on the spot.

"Yeah, George has fancied her for ages" Fred told Hermione. She looked confused.

"But you came with her?" Hermione asked. Fred laughed.

"Yeah, George has been too shy to ask her out, so I did it" He replied. Hermione looked even more confused.

"It was because I know George would be overcome with jealousy and steal a dance from her, and then probably keeping dancing with her for the rest of the night" Fred explained further, "As you can see, my plan worked a treat"

Hermione nodded, and lent her head against Fred's chest, closing her eyes as they moved slowly to the soft music. Fred kissed her head, rubbing her back gently in small circles. She looked up and they kissed again. This one was longer, more passionate, as if they were trying to make up for lost time. All the times they could have kissed and they didn't. Fred was filled with complete bliss and he smiled into the kiss, too happy for words. He didn't question the kiss and nor did Hermione. They didn't need to as this it felt so right, like this was meant to be.

They broke away and smiled at each other. Hermione's eyes were bright and twinkling. They looked so beautiful and Fred wished he could cast a spell and make this moment last forever. Unfortunately, the song ended and Flinch started to pack up the chairs, glaring at everyone.

Hermione and Fred took each other's hands and followed everyone else out the hall. They slowly walked up to the common room.

"How comes you choose Krum?" Fred asked.

"I didn't, he asked me to the ball first" Hermione told Fred.

"What if I had asked you?" he asked.

"Well...I would have made up an excuse to Krum and gone with you" Hermione said, slight guilt in her voice. Fred laughed.

"Am I that special?" there was a minute silence, before Hermione mumbled.

"Yes" Fred smiled at her and squeezed her hand, spinning her around in the middle of the corridor. Hermione laughed, her hair flying around her face. Their eyes met and a smiled spread across Fred's face. They got to the common room and found that they were the last people up.

"I better go to bed" Hermione yawned. Fred suddenly wrapped his arms around Hermione and brought her close against him. He swept her into a kiss, one hand in her hair, one on the small of her back. As they kissed, Fred's stomach did a back flip and he smiled widely, enjoying the feeling of having Hermione against him. Hermione smiled as well, their lips still together.

"Goodnight, Fred Weasley" she mumbled on his open lips. They kissed again.

"Goodnight" he whispered and hugged tightly. He let her go and she disappeared up the stairs into the girl's dormitories, stopping at the top to smile at him. Once Hermione was gone, Fred punched the air, smiling like an idiot.

Finally, he thought, and too went to bed.

The next day, Fred found Hermione by the fire in the common room, reading. She blushed as Fred sat down beside her.

"Hey Sweet thing" he winked at Hermione. She smiled at him, book marking her book and turning to him. They sat in silence for a minute, just looking at each other.

"Where's George?" Hermione asked. Fred smiled and lent his back against the sofa, his forehead just touching Hermione's.

"With Angie, they've really hit it off" Fred replied. Hermione smiled, leaning slightly against him.

"Do you think we've hit it off?" she asked, her breathe tickling Fred's cheek.

"I hope so" Fred smiled. He traced her hand with his fingers.

"I hope so too" Hermione smiled. Hidden by the back of the sofa, they kissed, holding each other's hands.

"Can you do me a favour?" Hermione asked as they broke away, smiling at him Fred nodded.

"Could you possibly give me a foot massage? My feet are killing me from wearing them heels all night" Fred laughed, and nodded. He had noticed that many girls were complaining about their feet this morning and most of them were sprawled out around the room nursing their poor toes and heels. Hermione brought her feet up and laid across the sofa, her feet in Fred's lap. She than picked her book back up as Fred began to slowly rub her left foot. He laughed.

"Am I your man slave now?" Hermione looked over her book and smiled, her eyes bright and amused. Fred winked at her and continued. They talked as they sat there and Hermione slowly fall asleep. Fred smiled at her, watching her sleep peacefully.

Ron and Harry came over a little while later as Fred started to draft off. For some reason they didn't seem surprised to see Hermione and Fred together.

"I cam to say sorry" Ron told Fred, "I was a prick last night to her" Ron did look ashamed. Harry and Ron sat down and all three boys talked together. They talked about Quidditch, the next trial of the Tri Wizard Tournament and the ball last night. Hermione woke a little while later, yawning. She caught Fred's eye and smiled at him, before realising that Harry and Ron were seating in the chair next to them. When she saw them Hermione jumped up, putting her feet on the floor.

"I'm sorry, Hermione" Ron said to her, his eyes on the ground. Hermione looked surprised and slightly confused.

"I was just shocked to see you with Krum" he tried to explain his actions last night.

"Because Ron wanted him" Fred joked. Harry laughed and Ron looked up and scrawled at Fred.

"It's ok" Hermione smiled gently at Ron, forgiving him. Ron smiled back at her, and Fred noticed a slight longing look in his eyes. Fred recognised that look; he had seen it on his own face many times before.

Fred and Hermione saw each other in secret. Fred guessed that they didn't want people judging them because of their age difference. Fred was nearly of age as well and the teachers could stop them from seeing each other for legal reasons. The last thing that the teachers wanted was under age sex happening in their school, and especially if it was with a 'mature' student. And the way that Ron had reacted to Hermione going to Yule Ball with Krum made their fears even worse. If Ron behaved that badly in response to Hermione having a date with a stranger, how would he reacted to her dating his older brother?

Fred and Hermione however did become closer then ever before. They sat with each other at meals and in the common room, and in the library. Unfortunately, they were always with George, Harry, Ron, Angelina, Lee and all their other friends. They never seemed to be alone. Sometimes in the library they would get a couple of minutes alone. Hermione would excuse herself to get a book and Fred would offer to help, and they would get a few bliss minutes of kissing behind a book self. They would smile at each other and then return to their friends.

Fred got fed up of never spending any real time with Hermione so conjoined a cunning plan.

He met Hermione after her lesson one Friday and led her to the 7th floor.

"Where are going?" Hermione asked, smiling up at Fred.

"You'll see" Fred smiled back down at her, winking and taking her hand as no one was around. They stopped in front of a brick wall and Fred looked around to double check that no one was around. He than tapped a brick three times and than one brick above it twice. A doorway magical appeared and Fred quickly pulled Hermione inside. The doorway closed up behind them as Hermione looked around. They were in a small square room which had no door or windows. There were fairy lights all across the ceiling and walls, dimly lighting the room. There was a circular table in one corner with a candle burning in the middle. The smell of food drafted around the room making Hermione's stomach growl.

Fred walked over to a stereo that was on the floor and pressed play. Classical music started to fill the room. Fred turned back to Hermione and was surprised to see tears rolling down her cheeks.

"What's wrong?" Fred asked, enveloping her into a hug.

"I can't believe you did all of this for me!" Hermione told him, wiping away the tears that were falling.

"George helped" Fred smiled at her, before sealing their lips with a kiss. Their tongues met and Fred's stomach did a back flip. They broke apart and Fred rested his forehead on Hermione's, wiping her wet cheeks.

"Come on, our food will get cold" Fred told her. They sat down at the table and Fred waved his wand at their plates. Food appeared.

"Dobby showed me how to do it" Fred confessed. Hermione tutted but smiled warmly, the tears now gone. They had a beautiful feast of pasta and garlic bread, finished off by chocolate cheesecake.

"I still can't believe you did all this" Hermione sighed, looking around the room.

"I wanted to treat you" Fred smiled, "You deserve it with all the studying you do" he winked at her, and she smiled again. This smile, however, did not reach her eyes. Fred moved his chair closer to hers and gave her a hug.

"What's wrong, sweetie?" he asked. Hermione shrugged.

"No one has ever done anything like this for me before" she told him, snuggling up against him, "It's nice" Fred kissed her forehead.

"You better get used to it" Fred laughed, "I want to treat you loads"

"You don't have to" Hermione said, looking slightly worried.

""But I want to show you how much I love you" Fred replied. There was a moment silence before Hermione looked up at him, her eyes wide and confused.

"You love me?" without hesitation, Fred pulled Hermione into a passionate kiss. He wanted to spill his soul into hers and tried to prove this though this kiss. He ran his through her hair and touched her face. He stroked her back and her arms, and her legs. She responded by doing the same thing. Fred pulled Hermione into his lap, bring her closer to him. Hermione gently pulled his hair and run her hands over his chest. Once they broke apart, Fred gently kissed Hermione's neck, working his way up to her ear.

"I love you" he whispered. He felt shivers go down Hermione's spin and hugged her tightly.

"I love you too, Fred Weasley" Hermione replied, her voice sounding happy as she nuzzled her head against his neck. Fred smiled for he also felt happy hearing these words.

They kissed once again, not questioning anything.

**:D I hope you like this chapter. I am trying to stick to the books, but in the film where Hermione is sitting on the stairs crying was better for the purpose of this story. Please review. **


	7. Year 4 Part 2

**Year 4 Part 2**

The second tournament came and Fred was sitting in the stalls with George. He looked around for Hermione but couldn't see her or Ron. They must be giving words of encouragement to Harry, Fred thought and settled down to watch the event. They all watched as the contestants lunged into the water and once the four teenagers had disappeared under the surface Dumbledore turned to the crowd and explained to them what the contestants had to do.

"The contestants have to receive something from the bottom of the lake which is the most precious to them" Dumbledore explained, "They have to face the many dangers of the depths in order to save the person closest to them, who have been put into the care of the mermaids" Much whispering occurred when Dumbledore mentioned the last bit. Fred and George looked at each other, panic in their eyes. Ginny, who standing just below them, looked up at them with the same look on her face.

"Closest person?" Fred asked.

"That's has to be Ron or Hermione" George said, worry in his tone. They both pushed their way out of the stalls, closely followed by Ginny. They ran up to Dumbledore, who looked at them calmly as they draw closer.

"Is Ron down there?" George asked, slight anger on his face. Dumbledore slowly nodded.

"Yes, but I can assure you that Mr Weasley is in safe hands, as is Miss Granger, Miss Chang and-"

"Hermione is down there as well?" Fred asked, even more panic over taking him. He felt slightly sick with worry, "Harry has two people to save?" Dumbledore shook his head.

"No, Miss Granger is Mr Krum's to save" he told Fred. Anger flashed through Fred's body.

"Krum's!" he asked. George and Ginny looked from Dumbledore to Fred.

"It can't be safe down there, there are all sorts in the lake" George said, "Why couldn't have been objects such as brooms or Fleur's make up kit?"

"Doesn't seem like a lot of motivation to me" Dumbledore replied, "Would you throw yourself into the lake for your broomstick?" George shook his head, but Fred exploded again.

"That's not the point!" he said loudly, not quite yelling, "You've put people who didn't even want to take part in this competition's life in danger!" Dumbledore raised his hand to silence Fred. Fred suddenly became aware of everyone staring at them. As there was nothing to watch yet, they were putting on quite a show.

"They are all in good hands, no harm will come of them" Dumbledore promised. All three of the Weasleys still didn't look impressed and Ginny looked like she was close to tears from worry. Fred could also see that Percy, who was watching them, looked worried.

"You can wait near the bank if you want" Dumbledore offered, as George wrapped an arm around Ginny's shoulders. They all nodded and walked over to the bank, staring at the water. Fred paced the water side, worried not just for Hermione but his brother Ron and Harry as well.

Hermione and Krum were the first ones to emerge. Krum looked very scary as he came out of the water with his head in the shape of a shark's. The crowd roared as Fred rushed to Hermione and helped her out of the water. She smiled at him as Fred hugged her.

"I was so worried" Fred told her. Hermione broke away as Madam Pomfrey put a towel round her shoulders.

"Why? Dumbledore had everything under control" Hermione told him.

"Anything could have happened" Fred told her. Hermione smiled at him and than turned to thank Krum. She hugged him loosely and congratulated him on his first place. Fred watched. He didn't feel jealous per say, but he was questioning in his head why Hermione was picked as Krum's most precious person. Fred knew that Hermione loved him, but if Krum felt love towards Hermione, Fred wasn't much competition. Krum was an international Quidditch star with the muscles of a God. He was smart and very charming and made a lot of money. Fred was an average looking guy, from a poor background who was an extreme trouble marker and had achieved only three OWLs last year. So Krum had little competition. This made Fred feel really worried.

However, theses worries were swept away as Hermione turned and smiled at Fred. It was such a warm and happy smile, meant for only Fred. Fred's whole body felt warm and he smiled back. They lost their selves in each other's eyes for a moment and everything around them seemed to slow down and become silent. The moment was disrupted however as Harry, Ron and a small blonde girl leapt out of the water. Ginny, George and Percy ran to them, closely followed by Fleur who embraced the terrified little girl tightly.

Ron and Harry was pulled ashore and embraced by everyone. Ron looked surprised by everyone's worried looks.

"But Dumbledore had everything under control" Ron laughed as he hugged Ginny.

"That's what I told them" Hermione also smiled, looking back at Fred, who was patting Harry on the back in congratulations. Fred winked at her.

"We didn't want you lot getting eaten by the giant squid"

"Yeah, wouldn't have been good for the poor creature's digestive system" George added.

Fred watched as Hermione paced the width of the small 'secret' square room. He was sitting on the bean bags, listening to Hermione rant about Rita's article which had accused her of dating both Harry and Krum.

"I'm not even dating Krum! We just went to the Yule Ball together!" she said very loudly, throwing her arms in the air, "And Harry! Well, that's just stupid!" Fred had never seen Hermione this angry. It was kind of funny but Fred held back the laugh so not to piss off the poor girl anymore.

"That article was just so ridiculous, it was completely filled with lies, how can she call herself a journalist?" Hermione's voice started to rise to nearly a shout. On the floor was a pile of screwed up paper of the hate mail she had already received. Some of the letters were really nasty. Hermione kicked the pile, sending paper sliding across the floor.

"These people don't know me!" She yelled, her face red and her eyes shiny "They have no…no righ-" she try to say before boasting into tears. Fred stood up and enveloped Hermione into a hug. She put her head against Fred's chest and cried. She tried to stop, wiping her eyes continuously. She was so angry that these people had got her this upset. Fred caught Hermione's hand as she tried to wipe her eyes dry and brought it to his lips, kiss her soft skin. Hermione looked up into his blue eyes and a smile suddenly came to her face and she laughed, a hiccup escaping.

"What's so funny?" Fred asked.

"Well, everyone is talking about who I'm dating but no one really knows" Hermione smiled, "No one could possibly guess that the one I'm sneaking out of the common room to kiss and the one I think about every night is actually Fred Weasley" Fred smiled, kissing Hermione on the lips, lingering at her parted ones for a second longer.

"Every night?" he whispered on her lips. A blush made its way to Hermione's cheeks.

"When I don't have to worry about school work" Hermione told him, leaning against him and resting her head against his chest. Fred kissed her hair and held her hands in his.

"Just forget about these dicks, they're idiots and that Rita woman is a bitch!" Hermione nodded in agreement, sighing softly.

"You can't let these pricks get to you, you're stronger then that"

"You're right" Hermione breathed and Fred hugged her even tighter, wishing he could make Hermione become one with him. Or that her sadness and anger would rub onto him and he would carry it instead. However, that did not happen.

Fred felt ready to kill someone after he watched pus pour onto Hermione's hands a couple of days later. The sender had been another deranged fan of Krum or Harry who thought that Hermione had wronged them. Tears rushed to Hermione's eyes as her hands swelled up and pain filled her. She had thrown down the envelope and rushed out of the Great Hall. Fred had followed her and found her in their secret room.

"Hermione, you need to go to the Hospital Wing" Fred told her, wrapping an arm round her shoulders. Hermione was crying and just nodded, letting Fred lead her back down the stairs to the Hospital Wing. Madam Pomfery was kind, healing Hermione's hands quickly and letting Hermione and Fred stay sitting on a bed until Hermione calmed down.

"I'm scared to open my mail" Hermione finally said, rubbing her hands which were back to their normal size but still a bit red.

"Do you want me to do it?" Fred asked, rubbing Hermione's shoulder as they sat side by side in the quiet room.

"You would do that for me?" Hermione asked.

"I would do anything for you" Fred smiled, leaning his head against Hermione's.

"Would you beat up Rita Skeeter for me?" Hermione asked.

"It's the first item on my to-do list" Fred told her. Hermione giggled, tracing the freckles on Fred's hand.

"Thanks"

As the year progressed, Fred and Hermione became closer and closer. They walked around the grounds together, hand-in-hand when they thought no one was watching, and they talked for hours in Fred's hidden room. Sometimes they talked for so long that they would draft off to sleep together and spend all night in there. Hermione would always wake in a panic, rushing around collecting her things and saying how she couldn't believe they fall asleep in there again! Fred would simply pull her into a hug and she would melt against him.

The year was drawing to a close and Fred noticed that Hermione was becoming quieter and quieter.

"You don't have to go home, you know" Fred told her. Hermione turned to him. They were in the library. It was just the two of them and they had chosen a table near a window. Fred had been researching colour changing spells and potions, when he had looked up to see Hermione staring out of the window. She had looked very lost.

"You can come stay with us" Fred told her, leaning over and taking Hermione's hand. He stroked the back of her hand with his thumb.

"Don't be silly" Hermione smiled. It was her sad smile that Fred had managed not to see in a couple of weeks. He didn't like its presences now.

"I need to go see if they're ok" Hermione told him.

"They're not your responsibility" Fred replied. Hermione shook her head and looked down at her lap.

"They are" She whispered, "It's my fault they're the way they are" Fred squeezed her hand tightly.

"It's not your fault!" he told her firmly.

"I have to go see them" Hermione told him, looking up into Fred's eyes. She looked determined. Fred brought her hand up to his mouth and kissed it gently. He sighed sadly and looked back at her.

"I don't want you to get hurt again"

"You can't always protect me" Hermione told him.

"But I want to" Fred said, determinism in his eyes as well. Hermione smiled at him; again sadly. Fred was beginning to think that Hermione didn't realise he could tell the difference between her real smile and the one she faked.

"How about I spend half the holidays at mine and half at yours?" she asked. Fred still wasn't happy with this but at least he got to make sure Hermione was safe for four weeks.

"I can Apparate now, so I can come and get you at any point, just send me an owl and I'll be there" Fred told her. Hermione nodded, clutching Fred's hand tightly. They kissed over the table and than Hermione got back to her book. Fred pretended to get back to his, but instead he watched Hermione. She still had that lost look on her face. Fred signed again. He wished he could help her.

They meet just before the Train arrived at Kings Cross and shared a passionate and longing kiss in the corridor. They broke away and looked at each other. Hermione looked close to tears. Fred touched her cheek, cupping her face in his hands.

"Write to me everyday" Fred told her. Hermione nodded.

"Of course" she whispered. Fred wiped a stray tear away and kissed her again.

"I love you" he whispered on her lips.

**Well, it's 5:45 in the morning and I've nearly finished my shift at work. My hands are a bit shaky from being so tired so if there are spelling errors and stuff I'm sorry. This is the last one of Year 4 and I hope you enjoy. Please review. **


	8. Summer 1995

**Summer 1995**

A couple of days into the holidays and the Weaseys were moved into Grimmauld's Place by Dumbledore. Everyone hated the house at first because it was dark, dingy and there were creepy things all over the place. But Fred, George, Ginny and Ron soon settled in and spent their days helping their Mother make the house human friendly, exploring the many levels of the house and forcing Sirius to tell them stories of his many adventures around Hogwarts.

Hermione and Fred wrote to each other every day as promised, and Fred started to count the days until she was leaving her cruel parents and coming to stay with them. A date had already been arranged but not through Fred. Ron and Molly had already spoken to Hermione about it. Hermione had told them that she had asked her parents and they were fine about it, but in reality she was planning on just disappearing. She had told Fred that they wouldn't even notice.

Two weeks into the holidays and the house was dark and quiet. Fred and George were sleeping in their shared bedroom when Fred woke suddenly and sat bolt upright in his bed, his eyes wide and sweating.

"What's up?" George yawned, waking up beside him.

"Something's wrong" Fred whispered before throwing the covers off him and rushing out of the room. George followed close behind.

"What's wrong?" George asked, sounding confused.

"I don't know" Fred replied, running down the stairs and along the hall way. They entered the kitchen and heard a soft sob. George turned on the light and gasped.

Hermione was lying on the floor, covered in blood and shaking in pain. She was lying on her front, her hands stretched out in front of her and she was pulling on the floor, like she was trying to get away from something. Her eyes looked up and found Fred and George. Once she saw them, relief seemed to wash over her and her head collapsed onto the floor and her arms went limp. Fred rushed to her side, kneeling over her.

"Get Mum" he ordered George, who suddenly disappeared into thin air. Fred carefully turned Hermione over, cradling her close to him. Hermione's eyes started to close.

"Stay awake" Fred told her, taking her bloody hand and bring it to his lips. He stroked her hair out of her face as she struggled to reopen her eyes. A large cut was across her forehead and it was bleeding, covering her face in blood. Hermione's leg was also sticking out at a strange angle, and her arms were covered in fresh bruises and cuts. Fred couldn't help but notice that some of these cuts and bruises were old and healing already. Hermione's eyes closed again as George and Molly rushed into the room.

"Oh my God" Molly gasped, going to their side.

"Hermione" Fred cried, "Wake up!" he shook her.

"We'll have to take her to St. Mungo's" Molly told Fred, who had panic in his eyes. He nodded, shaking. George helped Fred pick Hermione up, who was completely limp now. They apparated to the hospital with Molly right behind them.

Two nurses rushed over to them with a hospital bed and helped them lie Hermione onto it.

"Wait here, we'll take care of her" one of the nurses told them, before rushing down a corridor. Fred ignored them and followed close behind.

"Will she be ok?" Fred asked, but the nurses didn't reply. They went into a room, closely followed by a Healer. Fred tried to get in, but a nurse held him back.

"Sir, you have to stay outside" she said, before shutting the door. Fred kicked the wall nearby and then lent against it, sliding to the floor, his head in his hands. He was struggling not to cry.

"What happened?" Molly demanded, coming up to Fred with George next to her.

"She arrived like that" George told her.

"Yes, but how did she get in such a state?" Molly asked, sitting on a bench opposite the door and pulling her dressing grown closer around her. She looked pale and blood was on her hands. George kneeled next to Fred and put an arm around him. Fred's shoulders were shaking and they were both covered in dry blood.

"It was her parents" Fred hissed, squeezing his hands into fists.

"What!" Molly gasped, putting her hands to her mouth. Fred looked up to her mother, his eyes red and said,

"All the injuries she gets, the broken arms and the bruises, they were all her parents' doing"

"And you knew? Why didn't you get her to stay with us?" Molly asked, shock in her eyes.

"I tried, but nothing worked" Fred told his mother, "She wanted to go back there because she thinks it's all her fault that they do that to her" Molly shook her head, sadly.

"Poor child"

"How did she get to Grimmauld's place though?" George asked, "She's never been there before"

"Remember when Ginny was four ad she was being chased by a dog?" Molly asked. George nodded.

"She managed to apparate to the house you were visiting" George replied.

"She had never been to that house before" Molly told him, "It is ancient magic that mostly works with children under seventeen; when they are in great peril they can apparate to the person they love the most even if they haven't been there before"

"Like their bond is a magnet or something?" George asked. Molly nodded.

"That reminds me" Molly sighed, "We should tell Ron" Fred looked up, his eyes still mad.

"No" he said, receiving shocked looks from both his brother and mother.

"Hermione might not want him to know" Fred explained, "We should wait until Hermione wakes up" Molly nodded, turning her eyes to the door that hid Hermione.

Arthur arrived half an hour later with clean clothes for all of them. Molly explained what had happened.

"Ok, I'll notify the Ministry and go over there to pick up Hermione's things" Arthur told Molly.

"I'll go with you" Fred said, standing up. George grabbed his arm.

"You're not" he said, looking at Fred seriously. George pulled Fred away from their parents.

"Why are you stopping me?" Fred asked.

"You can't see you eyes but I can" George told him, "They look ready to kill"

"Because I am ready to kill!" Fred hissed, "They could have killed Hermione! We still don't know if she is ok"

"I know but you should let Dad and the Ministry sort it out" George tried to calm him, "Killing them won't do you any favours, nor Hermione" Fred took a deep breath and sighed.

"And most importantly, Hermione will want you here when she wakes up" George said. Fred nodded, knowing he was right.

They were allowed into Hermione's room an hour later. The Healer had informed them that Hermione's heart had stopped because a rib that had been broken had pieced an artery and she had lost a lot of blood. The Healer had managed to save Hermione and fix her broken artery and the rest of her injuries.

Fred rushed into Hermione's room as soon as the Healer told them they were allowed. Hermione was asleep; all of her injuries gone. The cover was up to her chest and her face was frowning slightly. Fred was followed by George and Molly who too rushed to Hermione's side. Fred took her hand.

"Thank Merlin she managed to get to Grimmauld's Place" Molly said, wiping tears from her eyes.

"She would have died if she was there any longer" George said, anger in his eyes. It nothing compared to Fred's though. He stroked Hermione's hair, breathing deeply.

"They should go to Azkaban" he hissed. Both George and Molly nodded.

"I doubt they will though because their muggles" Molly told him, "This will be a job for muggle police"

"But it was a crime against a witch!" George gasped, shocked by this.

"We'll see what your Father says, he is looking into it now" Molly replied, "I don't think there has been many cases of muggles hurting wizards and witches"

For a few minutes more no one said anything; they all just watched Hermione whose face had relaxed since Fred had started stroking her hair.

A little while later Molly left to talk to Arthur and George went back to Grimmauld's place. The Healers had told them that as soon as Hermione woke up it would be ok for her to go home. Fred was extremely tired, seeing as he had been up most of the night, so was beginning to drift off much to his disappointment. He awoke though as Hermione stirred. He took both her hands as her eyes opened. She looked up at Fred, her eyes dark and empty. She seemed slightly confused.

"Fred?" she asked, her voice croaked.

"It's ok, you're safe now" Fred whispered to her, caressing her cheek with his hands. Tears leapt to Hermione's eyes as she remembered last night's events.

"I thought I was going to die" Hermione cried. Fred bent down and pulled her into a hug, climbing onto the bed so that he could pull her into his lap. Hermione welcomed the embraced and clang to Fred's top, crying into his warm chest.

"I've never felt so scared before" Hermione told him, "Not even when I saw the basilisk" Fred rocked her back and from gently, holding her close to him.

"Tell me what happened" he said.

"They got drink and they took a lot of drugs" Hermione told him into his chest. Fred had to lean even closer to hear.

"I hid in my room and read but they came in, my mum had a knife" Hermione crawled closer to Fred. She was shaking and hid her face into Fred's chest, not looking at him.

"Dad pinned me down and they tried to crave freak into my forehead, they were laughing about it, but they were too drunk so they just cut me" Fred winced, tears coming to his eyes. He wanted to hold Hermione so close that they became once and he could took all her pain away.

"They...they kicked me and punched me" Hermione continued, "My Dad is really strong and so is my Mum so I couldn't do anything, they shoved me down the stairs and I can't remember anything after that" Fred tightened his grip on Hermione, his face buried in her hair.

"I'm never allowing you to go back there" he told her, firmly. Hermione didn't say anything. She pulled away and wiped her eyes. Fred helped by stroking her wet cheek.

"Can I stay with you tonight?" she asked.

"Silly" Fred said, kissing her, "My Dad is picking up your stuff"

"Your parents know?" Hermione mumbled, looking worried. Fred took her hand.

"You appeared in the middle of the kitchen, covered in blood; me, George and Mum brought you here and Dad had to report it to the Ministry" Hermione paled if that was possible.

"I don't want to press charges, I don't want them arrested" Fred was surprised to hear this and it caught him off guard. He was confused about why she didn't want these monsters to go to hell.

"Well, Ron and Ginny don't know and I told Mum not to tell them anything" Fred said, changing the subject.

"Thanks" Hermione mumbled, looking away. Fred touched her cheek and turned her head gently before kissing her.

"I'll look after you" Fred said, "I promise" Hermione didn't say anything and turned away again.

Fred took Hermione back to Grimmauld's Place an hour later. The Healer had given Fred a flask of Dreamless Sleep potion for Hermione to take for a little while. They arrived in the kitchen and Hermione painted on her fake smile for everyone to see. Fred let go off her waist and let Ron and Ginny greet Hermione with surprise.

"What are you doing here?" Ron asked, giving her a hug.

"My parents are going away to visit a friend in France so it seemed silly to be on my own" Hermione replied. Fred sat at the long table in the kitchen, next to George, and watched. Hermione did seem somewhat relieved to be around her friends but still looked uncomfortable with so many eyes on her. Sirius, Remus, George, Fred, Ron, Ginny and Molly were all in the kitchen and all their eyes were on her.

"Why didn't you send an owl?" Ginny asked.

"I wanted to surprise you" Hermione lied, "So Fred brought me here"

"Come on now, don't crowd the poor girl" Molly said, walking over to the three and putting her hand on Hermione's shoulder. Molly guided Hermione over to the table and sat her down.

"Do you want some lunch, dear?" Molly asked, "I was just about to make some" Hermione shook her head.

"No thank you, Mrs Weasley, I'm not really hungry" Molly frowned.

"Well, I'll make you some anyway, I'm sure if you don't eat it someone else will" she replied. Fred was sure his mother was thinking the same as him. Hermione was unnaturally skinny again. Her thin wrist was just visible under her jumper. Molly made a mountain of sandwiches, with crisps and cakes to go with them. Hermione didn't eat anything though. She sat and listened while Ron told her about everything he couldn't send through post.

Where they were; what the Order of the Phoenix was and what they did and everything else. Hermione happily sat there and listened, her eyes showing some colour at being with friends again. They were sill dark though and she looked extremely tired and worn out.

"And now Mum is trying to get this house more 'welcoming'" Ron told Hermione, using his fingers to emphasis the last word.

"You can try all you want Molly, but this house is always going to be horrible and dark" Sirius sighed, "It was the way my mother wanted it and even in her death she will make sure it stays that way"

"Negative thoughts like that won't help" Molly scolded, before turning to Hermione, "Any help will be much appreciated" Hermione gave a weak smile back.

"I'll be glad to help" she replied.

"Well, you probably want to unpack first" Molly said, standing up, "I cleared a room out for you earlier this morning and all your stuff is up there"

"Isn't Hermione sharing with me?" Ginny asked.

"No, I thought Hermione might like her own space, plus it's the room with all the books" Molly replied. Hermione smiled gratefully.

That evening, Fred knocked on Hermione's door and looked in. Hermione was unpacking her trunk, with Crookshank curled up on a chair nearby. Hermione looked up and smiled when she saw him. For a split second Fred caught sight of her real smile. He closed the door and Hermione rushed over and hugged him tightly. This caught Fred by surprised but he hugged her back, stroking her back and kissing her head.

"Are you ok?" Fred asked. Hermione shook her head and looked up at Fred.

"No, but I will be" Fred stroked Hermione cheek tracing her thin face.

"As long as I have you I will be ok" Hermione told him. She stated it as a fact, like something she had just read out of one of her books. Fred smiled down at her and then scooped her into another hug.

"Can you stay in here tonight?" Hermione asked after a couple of minutes. Fred looked down at her. She looked small and fragile, like she could just break in front of Fred's eyes.

"I...I don't want to be alone...I want someone to hold me" Fred bent down and kissed Hermione. He tried to make the kiss soft and gentle. He tried to let her know that she wasn't alone, that she had him. He tried to let her know that he will never leave her. All through a single kiss, Fred tried to explain what words could not.

They lied down on Hermione's bed and Fred held the girl that he loved so much. Hermione lied against his chest, and hugged his arms. Fred held her close to him and kissed her neck gently.

"I love you" Fred whispered in her eyes as Hermione fall asleep.

Fred woke the next morning to Hermione lying on his chest and still hugging him. She looked really peaceful and very beautiful in the morning light. After a few minutes of watching Hermione sleep, Fred's leg, which she was lying on, started to get pins and needles. He tried to move it slowly but Hermione stirred and her eyes opened. She looked up at Fred and smiled.

"Good morning, Sweetie Cakes" Fred smiled, kissing her on the forehead. Hermione laughed and got up. She stretched and yawned, sitting on the edge of the bed. Fred sat up and watched her. Her brushy brown hair was falling down her back and her slender shoulders were exposed. Fred lent over and hugged her from behind.

"You're so beautiful" he mumbled into her neck. Hermione giggled, leaning into the hug.

"I better get ready" Hermione told Fred. Fred responded by pulling Hermione back onto the bed and kissing her. He lied on top of her as they kissed passionately, running his hands through her hair and along her body. Hermione did the same, touching his chest underneath his pj top. They broke away to breathe and Fred lent his head against Hermione's. They looked at each other, into each other's eyes.

"I better go check on George, he's never spent a night without me" Fred told Hermione eventually. They say up.

"Do you think the monsters got him?" Hermione asked. Fred stood up and stretched his arms above his head.

"In this house, probably" Fred laughed, and lent down to kiss Hermione.

"I'll see you later" he grinned and then disappeared.

He reappeared in his and George's room, causing George to jump awake.

"Where have you been?" he exchanged, sitting up and throwing a pillow at Fred. Fred laughed, throwing it back.

"Silly love sick dog" George grumbled.

"Jealous are we?" Fred asked, sitting next to him.

"No, I just want to be crawled up in bed with Angelina" George confessed.

"Well, don't tell um" Fred said, "I was only with Hermione last night because she asked" George nodded, lying back down.

"Mum would skin you and you know it" he said "Not under my roof!" he imitated.

"Sirius would be all for it though" Fred laughed, "And he would argue that it's his roof"

"He would probably give you tips!" George told him. Fred laughed.

"None of this matters because we've never done anything anyway"

"Well, be kind, she is only 15, she might not know what 'it' is" George told him with a grin on his face.

"Hey" Fred smacked George, who held his hands up in defence. Fred leaned back against the bed frame and smiled to himself.

"I'm not complaining, just being with her makes me happy" George picked up his pillow and shoved his head under it.

"Girl" he muttered. Fred smiled and gave him a shove, before getting up and getting dressed.

After that, Fred spent most nights in Hermione's room. Hermione seemed to need it. Sometimes she woke in the middle of the night, shaking and crying. Fred would hold her and tell her she was safe until she went to sleep again. Sometimes this could take hours and Fred sometimes didn't get that much sleep.

"What's up with you?" George asked as Fred yawned widely. They were sitting in the living room, going over the package design for the skiving snack boxes. Fred looked across to Hermione who was reading while Ron and Ginny played exploding snap next to her. Fred was amazed that Hermione was able to stay so focused with that much noise going on.

"Hermione had a rough night" Fred replied.

"Nightmares?" George asked. Fred nodded, rubbing his forehead.

"What are you going to do once we go back to Hogwarts?" George asked, "You can't sneak into her room then" Fred looked at him, grinning.

"I'm a Weasley, my dear brother, and better yet I'm Fred Weasley" Fred told his twin, "If I want something, I shall achieve it"

"Ok, but what about when we leave next year?" George asked. Fred sighed and looked back over to the quiet Hermione.

"I don't know" he admitted, "She won't be living with her parents anymore so hopefully the nightmares will stop"

"I still don't understand how she is going to hide the fact that she has moved in from Ron and Ginny" George said, shaking his head and sketching a box like image on his piece of paper.

"With our help" Fred replied, returning to his own design.

"Harry's back" George laughed as Harry's voice echoed through their floorboards.

"He needs to shout a bit louder, I don't think France heard him" Fred commented, raising an eyebrow.

"Reckon we should go sort the chaos?" George asked. Fred grinned and they apparated to Ron and Harry's room and laughed as Harry jumped. He looked ready to explode and Hermione looked ready to cry. This made Fred slightly angry.

"Stop doing that!" Hermione mumbled. Fred caught her eye and gave her a small smile. Hermione gave him a smile back and looked away, wiping her eyes.

"Hello, Harry" George smiled at the angry boy, "We thought we heard your dulcet tones"

The Twins, Hermione, Ron and Ginny started to tell Harry about what he had missed. Fred and George fussed around with their extendable ears while the others talked, adding nasty comments about Percy when the time was right. Fred kept looking over to Hermione, who sat quietly on Ron's bed, watching Harry carefully. Her tears were gone but she still looked sad and guilty.

After dinner and the meeting was over, Fred apparated into Hermione's room. She was already in her night clothes.

"Hey Sweetie cakes" Fred smiled, kissing Hermione on the lips, and the cheek, the nose and any other areas he could on her face. Hermione giggled, hugging Fred. It was a very sweet sound and it made Fred feel happy.

"You ok?" he asked, as they lied on her bed. He held her hand, which had small marks all over them from Hedwig. He kissed the marks gently.

"Yeah, I just feel sorry for Harry" Hermione told Fred. He looked up at her. Hermione was looking into space.

"He shouldn't have shouted at you like that" Hermione sighed.

"I know, but I understand his anger" Hermione told Fred.

"But you know" Fred said, "If it wasn't for you, Harry would be in deep trouble" Hermione looked at him and frowned.

"How so?" she asked.

"You read all those books and made all them potions" Fred told her, pulling Hermione across his chest, "He wouldn't have been able to solve all them riddles and fight all them monsters without your help"

"Or Ron's" Hermione added, "He helped a lot too"

"Harry's head is just too big for his skinny body" Fred grinned. Hermione laughed lightly.

"Yeah, but I understand why he is angry, he thinks me and Ron have been conspiring against him all summer" she told her boyfriend. Fred laughed at this.

"About what? How to best clean his silver forks? Or how to get rid of his dust bunnies?" Fred asked, "All we've been doing is cleaning this damn house" Hermione run her fingers up and down Fred's arms, looking like she was deep in though.

"I know" she mumbled, sighing softly. Fred kissed her hair and shut his eyes, stroking Hermione's back. He felt her relax at the movement and they both drifted off to sleep.

A couple of days later and Harry, Ron, Hermione, Fred, George, Ginny, Sirius, Remus and Molly were in the kitchen. Fred and George were wearing identical clothes and were showing off a new game they had created.

They stood next to each other and than apparated around the room several times in different spots before coming to stop in their previous place. They then choose someone to guess who was who. Ron, Harry and Ginny were enjoying the game, shouting loudly and laughing. Sirius and Remus were watching silently with amused looks on their faces. Molly was tutting very loudly every time the Twins apparated around the kitchen and clearly disapproved, and Hermione was once again engrossed in a book.

"That one is Fred!"

"Don't be stupid, that one is George!"

"No it's not!"

"Boys, stop it!"

"That one id defiantly Fred!"

"Are you sure about that?"

"If you get splinced it's your own fault"

"That one is George!"

"Wrong again, my dear brother" George grinned, "I'm George" Ron growled at his mistake and Harry laughed at him. Once again the Twins disappeared and appeared around the room. Once stopped next to Molly and gave her a kiss on the cheek before disappearing again. They both appeared in front of the table and grinned in unison.

"Hermione, you're turn" one said. Hermione looked up at her name in surprise.

"What?" she asked.

"You have to guess which one is which" Ginny told her. Hermione looked at the twins and pointed to the one on the right.

"That one is Fred and that one is George" she said without hesitation. Everyone looked back at the twins who clapped.

"Well done, Granger" George laughed.

"No way, you gave it away" Ron accused.

"Do it again" Harry added. Both the twins winked at Hermione before disappearing. Hermione put down her book down and sighed, a small smile playing on her lips. They reappeared and she pointed to the one on the left.

"Fred" she said simply. The twins nodded and everyone looked at her in disbelief.

"How do you know so well?" Ginny asked. Hermione shrugged.

"I guess it's more of a feeling than the way they look" she tried to explain, "Everyone is different, no matter how much they look the same, finger prints, eye and tongue prints are all different even on identical twins"

"So you can feel their finger prints?" Ron asked, looking confused. Hermione sighed.

"No" she looked around and noticed that everyone was watching her, "Have you ever felt like you were being watched, but you know it wasn't anyone bad? Like your parents checking on you at night, you don't have to open your eyes to know who it is?" Ron and Ginny nodded. Harry didn't.

"It's like that" she finished. Fred smiled at her and she could tell that she watched to sweep her up and hug her. At the bottom of the table, Sirius, Molly and Remus exchanged glances and grinned.

**Such a long chapter! Hope you like :) Please review. **


	9. Year 5 Part 1

**Year 5 Part 1**

The summer draw to a close and the Twins began their final year at Hogwarts. Fred very quickly began to miss sleeping in the same bed as Hermione and he could tell she felt the same way. They saw each other some evenings in Fred's secret room. Hermione told Ron and Harry that she was doing work in the library. However, with Quidditch practice and sharing the room with George and Angelina, their times together seemed very rare and very short.

Once night, George had gone off with Angelina, and Harry was in detention. Ron had decided to go to bed early after a bad Quidditch practice and Ginny was also somewhere else with her current boyfriend. This meant that Hermione and Fred were in the common room, sitting alone at the table in the far corner. They were playing a game of chess. Hermione was frowning in concentration. For a smart witch, she had never been that good at chess.

"Check" Fred grinned as George came up to them, smiling like an idiot. He had just kissed Angelina goodnight. George sat next to Fred, still smiling.

"What?" Fred asked, looking at George who looked ready to explode.

"My dear brother" George started, putting on arm round Fred's shoulders, "You may be older than me but I have become a man before you" Fred looked at his twin, thinking for a moment before a huge grin spread across his face.

"Really?" he asked, slightly knowing in his voice. George nodded.

"What?" Hermione asked. Fred lowered his voice and bent closer to her.

"Stud here has just lost his virginity" he whispered to her. Hermione's eyes grew wide and her mouth formed a small o.

"Really?" she asked. George bent back, still grinning and nodded.

"How did you do that without being caught?" Hermione asked.

"Hogwarts is a big place" George said simply. Hermione suddenly looked really serious.

"Not going to tell on me, are you?" George teased, looking at Hermione's look.

"As a perfect I should" Hermione replied, "But I won't"

"How was it?" Fred asked. Hermione looked at him and George looked at her.

"I'll tell you later" He laughed, "I'm quite sure Hermione doesn't want to hear all about it"

"I'm going to bed now anyway" Hermione said, standing up. Fred pouted but blew her a kiss.

"Sweet dreams, Mioney" he said.

"Don't call me that" Hermione groaned, but smiled at him.

"Goodnight, Fredrick"

"Hey!" he laughed and watched as she climbed the stairs and disappeared. Fred smiled after her, before turning to George to get further details.

A couple of days later and Hermione and Fred caught a rare moment in the 'Secret' room. It was past curfew and they were kissing on the many cushions and bean bags that Fred and George had sneaked into there. Hermione had saddled Fred and was kissing him. Fred had been slightly surprised by this dominance but he had welcomed it, bring Hermione closer to him. He was, however, becoming aware of his growing erection. Fred tried to swift his body slightly so Hermione couldn't feel it, but he was caught completely off guard by Hermione putting her hand down his trousers and onto his erection. Fred gasped, slightly in shock, slightly in pleasure. He broke the kiss and looked at the nervous Hermione. Her cheeks were bright red and she was biting her bottom lip.

"Are you ok?" Fred asked as Hermione pulled her hand back. Hermione nodded silently before saying,

"I was just thinking….you're seventeen…and George…." Fred smiled gently, tucking a strand of hair behind Hermione's ear.

"I don't want to do anything until you're ready" Fred told her, kissing her softly on the lips. Hermione's blush reduced to a pinkish colour as she played with Fred's top, not looking at him but deep in thought.

"I…I don't think I'm ready to go the whole way" she mumbled.

"We'll wait then" Fred smiled at her. Hermione looked up at him.

"But I think I'm ready to try some things out" she told him, slowly slipping her hand down to Fred's crouch again. Fred watched Hermione's moved and her eyes as she did this, a wave of pleasure and adrenaline go through him. Hermione seemed determined now and the nervousness seemed to have gone. Knowing that Hermione won't regret this, Fred pulled her into a passionate kiss and sighed in pleasure as Hermione carefully stroked him. Fred run his hands up underneath her top and made his way along her soft skin and through her bra, caressing her soft breasts.

Fred tried to think back to a book that was given to him by Bill for his birthday. It was entitled 'sex for dummies'. It was a muggle book but, despite their differences, sex was pretty much the same for muggles and wizards.

Fred groaned as Hermione's actions became faster and faster, and he lowered his other hand, running it along her stomach and underneath her skirt. He ran a finger along the edge of Hermione's knickers. This made Hermione squirm a little bit and breathe a sigh of pleasure. Fred started to kiss her neck, sucking and biting slightly. Hermione moaned, lifting her head up to expose the curve of her neck even more. Fred moved his hand even lower and Hermione's actions became even faster.

Fred brought Hermione closer, the pleasure becoming overwhelming. He felt like he had exploded as he moaned Hermione's name. He hugged her tightly, his body shaking with realised adrenaline. Hermione giggled nervously as she removed her hand from Fred's trousers. She conquered up a box of tissues and began wiping her hands, offering Fred the box. Once cleaned up, Fred pulled Hermione over to him and kissed her gently.

"That was great" he whispered into her ear.

"Really? I've never done it before" Hermione said quietly. Fred chuckled, lying down on the cushions. Hermione laid her head on his chest, closing her eyes. Fred kissed her hair, smiling.

"We'll take this as slow as you want" Fred told her.

"Do you want to have sex with me?" Hermione asked.

"I do, but only when we both ready" Fred answered, "With everything that has happened, I didn't want to put anymore stress on you"

"I'll tell you when I'm ready" Hermione told him, nuzzling into chest.

"No rush, Sweetie" Fred said, kissing her hair again. He closed his eyes and breathed in her beautiful scent.

About a month later Hermione came running up to Fred and George, smiling excitably. They had just finished Transfiguration and were making their way to dinner.

"What's up?" George asked as she stopped in front of them.

"I've got exciting news!" She told them, before walking up the stairs. The twins looked at each other in confusion, before following her.

"Which is?" Fred asked. Hermione looked at him, sighing.

"It's secret news" she whispered.

"Oooh" the twins said.

"And where are we going?" George whispered. Hermione rolled her eyes, smiling as she did so, but stayed silent. The twins followed her to an empty corridor and pulled back a tapestry, revealing a hidden room that the twins knew about. Once they were all behind the bit of cloth and Hermione had cast a silencing spell around them, she turned to them with her eyes full of glee.

"How much do you hate Defence against the Dark Arts?" she asked.

"So much" George groaned.

"I just want to squeeze Umbridge until her eyes pop out and her tongue springs out so she can be revealed for the toad she is" Fred replied. Hermione gave him a weird look before continuing.

"Well, Ron and I have managed to convince Harry to teach as Defence against the Dark Arts" she told them, a girly squeal nearly escaping her lips, "He will teach us proper defence skills that will actual help us if we get in trouble"

"Wicked!" the twins smiled in unison.

"We can't tell anyone though, because I'm quite sure it's against the rules" Hermione continued, looking nervous, "And if Umbridge finds out she might expel us" Hermione looked up at the twins.

"So, you in?" she asked

"Of course we are" George laughed.

"Silly question, Mioney" Fred winked at her.

"Don't call me that" Hermione smiled.

"Ok, so we're meeting up at the Hogs Head next Hogsmead visit, tell a few trusted people but don't shout it out" Hermione told them. Fred laughed.

"So there goes my excuse for climbing to the rooftops" their eyes caught and a smile spread across Hermione's pretty face.

"Right, I'm escaping while my eyes are still pure" George laughed, sneaking off. Fred pulled Hermione into a kiss, hugging her tight against his body.

"Was this your idea?" he asked. Hermione looked up at him.

"Silly question Fredrick" Fred snuck his tongue out in disgust. Hermione laughed and tip toed so she could kiss him. Fred smiled into the kiss, lifting Hermione up and spinning her around the room. Hermione giggled, clinging to Fred tightly.

"I love you" she said, as Fred put her down. Fred smiled at her, a sense of warmness and love flowing through his body. He hadn't heard these words in a while. Hermione was always too scared of being hurt that she didn't let people get too close to her. This included Fred. She only said these words if she was so happy that fear didn't bother her.

"I love you" Fred whispered on her lips before kissing her gently, caressing her cheek. They looked at each other after the kiss finished, staring into each other's eyes.

"I'm never going to hurt you" Fred told her, putting his forehead against hers. Hermione smiled; her smile true and full of hope and love.

"I know"

However, just a month later, Fred did hurt Hermione. He was in the boys changing rooms after a Quidditch match. He was alone as George and Harry had been led off by Professor McGonagall and Ron had sulked off somewhere else.

Fred was pacing and cursing, and punching things. Draco had just taunted them and Fred was storming because the blond slumball had the nerve to mention their mother. Fred had been held back while George and Harry beat the prick to a pulp.

Fred threw his broom stick aside and he heard a yelp of pain. He span around and saw Hermione hopping on one foot, nursing the other on in her hands. All the rage escaped Fred as he rushed over to her.

"I'm so sorry" he said, leading her over to a bench and sitting her down. To his surprise Hermione laughed.

"It's fine" she told him, rubbing her foot, "I just wanted to make sure you were ok, I saw Professor McGonagall take George and Harry away and Alicia told me what happened" Fred rubbed Hermione's foot, looking down and sighing.

"Yeah, Draco is just such a dick" Hermione nodded and lifted Fred's chin up, kissing him. Fred looked at her and gave a small smile. He stood up and picked up his broomstick.

"I better go see what punishment George got" Hermione took his hand and they went up to the castle.

Once in the castle, they made their way up to McGonagall's office. They were just in time to see Harry and George come out of the office, both looking depressed and ready to murder someone. Umbridge came out behind them and smiled her toad like smile as Fred and Hermione came up to them.

"Ah, Mr Weasley" she said, sending chills down Fred's back, "I was just about to call for you" her smile grew wider, "After that appalling show down at the Quidditch Patch, I have no choice but to enforce a lifetime ban of Quidditch" Fred felt his jaw drop as Hermione gasped.

"Surely that is a bit extreme!" Hermione nearly yelled.

"I didn't do anything!" Fred did yell. McGonagall came out, looking just as depressed as Harry and George.

"Professor! This is so unfair!" Fred said, turning to his head of house.

"I'm afraid I have no control over this, Mr Weasley" McGonagall sighed, sounding extremely bitter. Umbridge let out a small giggle and left.

The walk up to the common room was quiet. As soon as they were through the Fat Lady, all three boys yelled in frustration. Harry kicked an armchair, George glared at anyone who was within eye sight of him, sending quite a few first years fleeing, and Fred looked ready to explode with anger. All three looked ready to punch someone. Either Umbridge or Draco.

Ginny, Angelina, Alicia and Katie rushed over to them and the whole common room was quiet. Ever eye was on them, awaiting their bad news.

"We've been banned from Quidditch!" George announced, sinking into a nearby armchair.

"For life!" Fred added. The whole common room gasped and everyone started shouting at once in anger and shock.

"They can't do that!" Angelina shouted as Harry sunk into the sofa near the fire.

"It was Umbridge" Hermione explained, a tone of anger even on her voice.

"We should go to Professor Dumbledore!" Alicia suggested, seating next to Harry.

"It wouldn't work" Harry growled, "That toad has the Minster wrapt around her fat little finger" Angelina yelled in anger and sat the other side of Harry. Hermione looked at Fred, who was pacing the room in an attempt to calm down. The whole common room was watching them. This was an issue for the whole of Gryffindor as it was their house team that was being cruelly treated and it could cost them the cup.

Fred's eye caught Hermione's and she tried to help calm him by giving an reassuring smile.

"It won't be a life ban" Hermione informed them, "Umbridge will be out of here by the end of the year, everyone knows that" Harry sighed and nodded.

"We're not here next year!" George told her. His tone was filled with anger and frustration but it wasn't directed at Hermione and she knew that.

"We've been on that team since we were in the second year and now we can't win our final year" Fred said, disappointment filling him. He gave up on pacing and sat on the arm of the chair George was sitting in. He glared into the fire.

The common room slowly filled with conversation again as the team sulked near the fire. No one went near them apart from Hermione and Ginny. Hermione was sitting silently next to Fred, who had changed places and now was sitting on the floor. Hermione didn't know what to say so said nothing. Their hands were next to each other's, their fingers just brushing each other. Hermione wished she could comfort him further.

A couple of hours later and everyone was still angry, but most of them steam had been ranted out.

"I'm sorry about the Quidditch" Hermione said to Fred as they caught a moment alone. Fred took a deep breath and lent his head against Hermione's shoulder. They were in Fred's room just before dinner.

"I honestly don't think she can enforce it" Hermione told him, "I'll research it" Fred laughed at Hermione's method of comforting.

"Thanks, Mioney, but a silly little thing like a ban won't stop me and George" Hermione tutted but smiled. She didn't expect anything less.

OoOoO

"You need to stop giving them first years them prank sweets" Hermione told Fred as they sat together in their 'Secret' room which Fred and George had recently christened the Love Shack, much to the dismay of Hermione.

Fred chuckled as Hermione lent against him. He kissed her hair and laced his fingers with hers.

"I'm serious, you don't know the effects they may have on them" Hermione said.

"We always test them on ourselves first" Fred informed her.

"But what if they seriously harm you?" Hermione asked, turning around and looking at him.

"We do a lot of research before we try anything, Mioney" He replied, stroking her cheek.

"I don't want you to get hurt" Hermione mumbled. Her cheeks had a slight pink hint to them. The kind of blush she gets when she is worried about someone.

"I won't though" Fred smiled, his blue eyes twinkling, "We're really careful" He stroked her hair and brought her close, kissing her. Hermione lent her whole body against Fred's and seemed to relax. Once the kiss ended Hermione let her head against Fred's chest and closed her eyes.

"But I'll let George try the more dodgy ones from now on" Fred told her. Hermione laughed, her cheek moving against Fred's chest.

"And you'll stop trying them on first years?" Fred sighed, a smile on his face.

"I will, just for you" he told her, "We'll pay our friends to do it instead" Hermione tutted, nuzzling up closer to Fred.

"How is the shop going?" Hermione asked, tracing her finger along Fred's t-shirt.

"Yeah, its going well" Fred smiled into her hair, "We've made some money already and we're going to start selling the Skiving snack boxes after Christmas"

"I still don't think they're a good idea; encouraging kids to skive lessons" Hermione commented.

"The teachers are very smart, as are the prefects" Fred told Hermione, "Within a month they will know the difference between a skiving snack and a generally sick pupil"

"Just because you just said I'm a good prefect doesn't mean I approve" Hermione laughed. Fred stroked her back, quietly.

"I think it is really excellent that you are making your own money though, it shows how independent you are" Hermione said, putting her arm around Fred's stomach and smiling, "And the amount of work and research you two do, it is really impressive" A smile spread across Fred's face and he wrapt his arms around Hermione and hugged her tightly.

"I love you so much" he said proudly. He was so happy to hear that Hermione approved of his and George's job choice. They already knew that they had a battle ahead of themselves with their mother, and Fred had expected a slightly battle with Hermione due to her strict regime of her studies. However, Hermione did see the amount of work they put into their prank products and that made Fred realise that Hermione was so perfect for him.

"I love you too" Hermione replied, closing her eyes as she cuddled Fred, a smile on her face.

**Haven't slept yet and its gone 6am! Wanted to get this chapter done though because I haven't posted one in ages. Sorry about that, I have had so many assignments due in. I'll try and be quicker from now on but I still have exams ect. My summer holidays start on the 10****th**** June so hopefully I will be able to do more then. **

**Please review! Thank you. **


	10. Year 5 Part 2

**Year 5 Part 2**

Two days before the Christmas holidays, Hermione was waiting for Fred in their secret room. It was before morning lessons and Fred had promised her breakfast. She waited but he didn't turn up. Hermione waited until the bell rung leaving feeling very worried. It wasn't like Fred to not turn up and he kept his promises like he was under the unbreakable vow.

Hermione ran to her History of Magic lesson, hoping Ron and Harry had saved her a seat.

"Sorry I'm late, Sir." Hermione panted as she entered the room. She looked around, searching for Harry and Ron, and was surprised to see they weren't in there. Hermione took an empty seat near the front and attempted to make notes. However her mind was elsewhere as she scribbled automatically what the ghost professor said.

_I wonder where they are_; Hermione questioned in her mind, creating scenarios in her head.

"Neville." She called out, catching the boy as they left the classroom. Neville turned to Hermione and smiled.

"Have you seen Ron and Harry?" She asked.

"Haven't you heard?" Neville asked, "They went home"

Hermione frowned.

"Why?" She asked, her first thought was they had gotten themselves expelled.

"Harry woke up last night and was quite ill; he was screaming that Ron's Dad had been attacked and Dumbledore sent him, Ron, Ginny and the twins home." Neville explained as they walked to Transfiguration. Hermione's eyes went wide.

"Is Mr Weasley ok?" Hermione asked. Neville shrugged his shoulders. Hermione thanked him before running ahead to their lessons. She rushed straight into the classroom and up to McGonagall who was sitting at her desk.

"Professor!" She cried, stopping before her, "Harry…Mr Weasley?" She stuttered, panic in her voice. McGonagall raised her hand to quiet the girl and stood up, coming around the desk to place a hand on Hermione's shoulder.

"Mr Weasley is in St Mungos but in a stable condition." The Professor told her.

"What happened?" Hermione asked.

"He was bitten by a snake." McGonagall answered. A chill went through Hermione's body and she closed her eyes briefly.

"The Weasley children and Mr Potter have gone home to see him but you'll have to remain here until the term ends." McGonagall told her, "I believe you're staying at the Weasley's for Christmas?"

Hermione nodded. She had told Harry and Ron that she was going skiing with her parents but she was actually going to Grimmauld Place. This was to make Harry and Ron believe she was still playing happy families.

McGonagall have Hermione's shoulders a slight squeeze. All the teachers knew about Hermione's situation now as Dumbledore had told them. This made Hermione feel uncomfortable, especially since Snape knew, but there was nothing she could do about it. She just hoped they won't talk to her about it in front of Harry and Ron, and so far they hadn't.

"I'll let you know if Mr Weasley's condition gets worse but I'm sure it won't as I've been informed he is doing quite well." McGonagall told Hermione, "Come to my office Friday and you can use my fireplace to floo to the Weasley's."

Hermione nodded and took her place at a table as everyone started to fill the classroom.

Hermione didn't eat that day. She just forgot. She had grown to depend on Fred to remind her when to eat. Instead of going down to the Great Hall, Hermione went to the library where she made a wall of books at her usual table and hid behind it. Hermione managed to get all her homework done by midnight before she was shooed out by Madam Pince.

Hermione walked to the Common room, thinking how weird it felt not to have a Weasley or Harry around. She had never felt so lonely at Hogwarts before. As she fought back sudden tears, Hermione reminded herself that it was only for one more day.

Lavender and Parvati were already asleep when Hermione crept into their dormitory. Lavender's bed was right next to the toilet as she gets up often in the night to go to the toilet. Parvati's was next to Lavender's and Hermione's was right next to the door as she got up first and went to bed last so all she had to do was creep in and slip into bed.

But tonight Hermione wanted to take a bath so she crept past Lavender, Parvati's beds and the two empty beds.

It wasn't until their second year that the girls found out who the bed were meant for. All the 5th years had been born in the midst of the War. During the time when the War was at its worst. Voldemort took out a whole family because the father was a muggle. The mum, the dad, a 15 year old son and two baby twin girls.

Lavender and Parvati claimed they sometimes hear giggles coming from the beds in the middle of the night. With the ghosts that wonder around the school, Hermione had no reason to doubt them.

Hermione placed a silencing spell on the bathroom once she got in there and locked the door. She started to run the bath, which sat in the middle of the room and had lion paws as feet. Hermione striped and climbed in as the water ran. Her skin turned pink as Hermione allowed the water to get too hot and she turned off the water as it got to her breasts. Hermione took a deep breath and tried to relax. She traced her scars with her fingers. A long white line went along her leg where her mum had dragged a coat hanger along her at age four. Small circles were on her thighs and her arms where her parents had put out cigarettes for years and white scars of various shapes and sizes littered her stomach and breast where her dad had pushed her into broken glass aged ten.

When Hermione had come to Hogwarts she had started research into how to get rid of scars. She had managed to heal many but older ones are harder to make disappear as they become part of you. It's like changing your eye colour.

Hermione picked up her wand, which she had balanced on the edge of the bath, and placed the tip against her leg. Without wincing, she drew it down her skin in one straight line. Nothing happened for a couple of seconds but then the invisible line turned red and blood tinkled down her leg and into the bath water. Hermione watched it, a calm look on her face.

Hermione had self abused since she was about nine years old. The first time was an accident. She had been making herself dinner because her parents had passed out from drinking all day. Hermione was cutting some cheese when she cut her thumb. Tears had come to her eyes as she nursed her thumb but watching the blood seemed to calm her. It hurt but it wasn't the same kind of pain she had when she was hurt by her parents. That was bad, terrifying pain. But this was good pain. It made Hermione feel better. At age nine, Hermione didn't understand why but now she did.

She had control over it. She chooses when she got hurt, not her parents. She chooses how much blood there was and how much she wanted to hurt. Hermione had grown to realise she was addicted to pain as she hurt herself at least twice a week, more if it was a particular bad week.

Hermione sighed as the water around her turned red. She created another red line next to the first one, closing her eyes with the feeling of relief that went flowing through her body. Breathing in the smell of iron sent another rush of relief though her and she lent back, leaning her head against the edge of the bath tub.

She had learnt this spell from a book that came from the restricted section. It was a medieval spell that had been used to cut down enemies. Hermione watched the blood for a while, letting it stain the water around her and her skin. After a couple minutes, Hermione wiped her wet eyes and picked her wand back up.

The cuts were gone as suddenly as they had appeared and the blood around them vanished, leaving the water clear and clean.

Hermione quickly cleaned herself and got dressed for bed. During the summer, Hermione had borrowed a top from Fred which was bright orange and had a giant F in the middle. She still had it now and she slipped it on. Hermione silently crawled into bed, closed the curtains, and cast a silencing spell around her bed so no one could hear her and she couldn't hear anyone. She then cried. Hermione felt so stupid but she missed everyone. She missed Ginny, and Harry and Ron, and George. But most of all she missed Fred.

Hermione had loved Fred since the day they meet on Platform 9 ¼ . He was the first Wizard she had met and he was so kind to her. Hermione was so happy when she was placed in the same house as him and even happier when she became friends with his younger brother, as this meant she could speak to Fred without looking like some weird little girl with a silly crush. So of course, last year when they started dating, Hermione was over the moon. She had felt like she was dreaming when Fred had kissed her for the first time.

It also amazed Hermione that Fred was the only person to ever realise what Hermione was going through. Not even Harry and Ron, who she spent most of her time with, noticed her injuries. Of course Fred never noticed her self abuse because Hermione always healed her cuts and burns so Fred didn't see. Hermione didn't want Fred to judge her and call her stupid.

Hermione wrapped her tears away with Fred's t-shirt, caressing the fabric against her cheek and imagining that it was Fred touching her softly. She thought of Fred's cheeky smile as she drafted off to sleep.

OoOoOoO

When Hermione flooed to Grimmauld Placed, only Fred, George, Sirius and Remus were in the kitchen. Fred immediately swept Hermione into a hug and spun her around. Hermione was shocked at this sign of affection in front of people and blushed, protesting. Fred set her down on solid ground as Molly came into the room. Hermione's blush deepened at Molly cleared her throat.

Fred, who had been looking down at Hermione with a smile on his face, turned to his mother and Hermione noticed that his ears were pink. Remus and Sirius were looking pair with amused smiles on their faces.

"It's lovely to see you Dear." Molly smiled, going to Hermione and embracing her tightly.

"How is Mr Weasley?" Hermione asked with a worried look on her face.

"Doing better." Molly told her, a sad look on her face. She got a tissue from her apron pocket and dabbed the edges of her eyes.

"Dad is going to be just fine." Fred told his mother, kissing her on the head and wrapping an arm around her shoulders. Molly nodded, smiling at her son's affection.

"I know Dear." She said, "I still worry though."

"Hermione!" Ron said in surprised as he came into the kitchen, followed by Harry and Ginny. Hermione smiled at them and explained why she was there. To her surprise they accepted the story without question.

Wanting to get off the topic of her, Hermione asked about what happened with Harry and Mr Weasley, and they sat at the kitchen table as the story was told. Across the table, Hermione and Fred kept stealing glances. Fred couldn't wait to steal a moment away with her.

After hearing the story, Hermione went upstairs to unpack. She had her own room again, so Fred was looking forward to spending a night with her again. Fred followed Hermione upstairs and embraced her from behind.

"Miss me?" He asked, kissing her neck. Hermione giggled as Fred's lips ticked her skin.

"Like you wouldn't believe." Hermione moaned, turning and facing him. Her eyes were sad and longing.

"Nice to know I'm loved." Fred whispered on her lips, before kissing her. Hermione pulled Fred close to her, holding his shirt in tight fits. She really had missed him.

"Sorry I didn't owl you, I've just been so busy with going to the hospital and making sure Mum stays in one piece." Fred told Hermione, sitting themselves down on the bed.

"You ok?" Hermione smiled gently, taking Fred's warm hand.

"Yeah I guess." Fred said, looking down at their entangled hands and tracing Hermione's fingers slowly.

"It's kinda made it all more real." Fred told Hermione, "Seeing my Dad like that and waiting all night just to see if he would be alive in the morning."

Hermione lent against Fred and listened.

"This war has started and we're part of it, and people have already started to die, people I know and I don't want to lose anyone." He put a hand on Hermione's cheek, moving her face gently until they were looking at each other.

"And you're right on the centre of it, being friends with Harry Potter; you and Ron."

Hermione gave him a smile, trying to comfort him.

"We'll be safe." She told Fred.

"Just don't do anything stupid." Fred said, playing with Hermione's fingers. She laughed at him.

"You're telling me not to do anything stupid?"

Fred smiled at her and nodded.

"Just stay safe."

"I will." Hermione promised, moving so she was in Fred's lap and wrapping her arms around his shoulders. Fred placed his hands on her waist and they kissed. Hermione pushed Fred down on the bed and pressed her whole body against Fred's/. Even though Fred was surprised by this sudden forcefulness, he welcomed it, holding Hermione closer. Hermione ran her hands all along Fred's body and into his hair, pulling stands. She moved her body against his, making Fred moan as her body rubbed his crotch, sending a wave of pleasure through his body.

Fred ran his hand along Hermione's body and through her silky hair, kissing her passionate. Hermione returned the passion, their tongues meeting.

A knock at the door made them separate as quickly as opposing magnets. Fred darted across the room towards the window and Hermione leapt towards her suitcase, running her fingers though her hair to tidy it.

"Yes?" Hermione asked. The door opened and Ginny came in.

"I was just wondering if you needed any help." Ginny asked. She spotted Fred and her eyebrows rose, a smile trying to escape.

"Fred was just helping me." Hermione explained, taking some clothes out of her suitcase and setting them in a drawer.

"I see." Ginny smiled, looking at her brother, "So you don't need my help?"

"Actually, I just remembered something I had to do with George." Fred said, smiling at his sister and Hermione. He left the room, winking at Hermione as he went. Hermione looked at the door as he left, a sad look on her face.

"I can keep a secret you know" Ginny told the bush haired girl. Hermione looked at her, confused.

"I don't have any secrets." She told Ginny. Ginny smiled at her.

"Of course." She said, but left the matter.

OoOoOoOoO

Like the summer holidays, Hermione and Fred spent every night together. Fred noticed that Hermione's nightmares weren't as bad, even though she did have the occasional one.

"If you could go anywhere, where would it be?" Fred asked one night as they hugged each other under the duvet. Hermione thought for a minute before replying.

"Paris."

Fred laughed, surprised by the answer.

"And why the city of romance?"

"In primary school everyone use to go on about going to France." Hermione told him, "They went on about going to Disney Land Paris, or going skiing in the Alps, or staying in a cottage in the South."

"I thought that you've been to France?" Fred asked, stroking her hair. He loved playing with her hair. It was so thick and soft; he could just get lost in it.

"No." Hermione replied, "I just made it up because I really wanted to go." She laced her fingers with Fred's and brought his hand to her chest, hugging it.

"I want to sit under the Eiffel Tower and eat croissants and drink red wine." She smiled imagining it.

"I'll take you one day." Fred promised, kissing Hermione gently. Hermione's smile grew as she moved closer to him.

OoOoOoOoO

After the holidays, everything continued like normal. Part from Professor Umbridge of course.

Valentines Day came and Fred met Hermione bright and early at the bottom of the Dormitory staircase. He was wearing a beret and carrying a panic basket. As it was early, no one was around and Fred took Hermione's hand and led her out of the common room and up to the seventh floor. They stopped in front of the Room of Requirement. Fred smiled at Hermione, before closing his eyes and pacing in front of the wall.

A door appeared and Fred took Hermione's hand again and dragged her into the room.

The room had become massive; at least half a mile long and unbelievably high. Green grass covered the floor and in the middle of the room stood the Eiffel Tower, or something that looked very much like it. The walls were printed with scenery of Paris, such as buildings and tiny cafes, and the Seine River. Classical music was playing around the room, creating a calm atmosphere.

Hermione gasped, putting her hands to her mouth.

"This is amazing!" She whispered, looking around and trying to take in every detail.

"The room did it." Fred laughed, "I just thought it."

Hermione jumped into his arms and kissed him.

"Thank you so much!" She cried onto his lips. Fred smiled.

"Happy Valentines Day." He told her, kissing her back.

They sat underneath the Effel Tower, on a panic blanket and Fred laid croissants, pain au chocolat and fresh orange juice out on the blanket.

"Wow." Hermione smiled, looking at the food. Fred then pulled out a single red rose and gave it to Hermione. She took it, blushing. Fred then placed a small red box in her hands.

"What is this?" Hermione asked.

"Open it and find out silly." Fred laughed, watching while biting into a croissant. Hermione very carefully opened the lid to reveal a silver bracelet with a heart charm hanging from it.

"It's lovely." Hermione smiled.

"It's to remember me." Fred told her, taking it out of the box and putting it around her wrist,

"Where are you going?" Hermione asked, admiring the bracelet.

"Well, I won't be here next year." Fred told her. Hermione looked up, sadness now in her eyes.

"Oh yeah." She whispered, "I hadn't thought about that."

Fred took her hand.

"You can visit me in the holidays."

Hermione lent over and kiss Fred.

"Thank you for your present." She smiled, trying to forget that it was Fred's last year. She then got a box out of her bag. She gave it to Fred, who smiled warmly at her,

"You shouldn't have got me anything."

"I wanted to." Hermione smiled leaning against Fred, "Now open it."

Fred obeyed. Inside was a silver ring with a tiny red stone in the middle of the band.

"Look inside" Hermione told Fred. He turned it over in his hands and read the inscription inside the ring. '_**I love you forever, Mioney'**_. Fred smiled and hugged her tightly.

"I love you too"

They spent the rest of the morning holding each other underneath the Eiffel Tower.

OoOoOoOoO

**Sorry this took a long time to update. I've been really busy on another story so this one was ignored a bit. I swear I am going to finish this one. It just might take a while. **

**I was also thinking about lengthen these chapters and putting some of them together because the chapters are quite short. What do you lot think? Do you prefer these short and sweet chapters, or would longer chapters be better? Let me know.**

**Just a little bit of information: French is a very popular and common holiday place for English people because it is so near and super cheap. I know people that just pack a tent, hope on a ferry and travel around for a bit in their car, and last minute tickets for the ferry could cost about £30, if not cheaper. Therefore, most children have gone there, so without a doubt the majority of Hermione's class probably went during their summer holidays. I've never been to France though, just driven through to get to Germany, so I don't know what Paris is like. **

**Anyhow, please review and I'll try and update soon. **


	11. Year 5 Part 3

**Year 5 Part 3**

Hermione quietly watched as Fred and George flew away from the castle as everyone else around her cheered. She was surprised at the Twin's sudden departure and she felt tears come to her eyes.

_Why hadn't Fred said anything?_

_How could he just leave me like this?_

Not wanting to be caught crying, Hermione walked away from the crowd and bright fireworks. She headed to the library and sat in a lonely corner. Out of the window she could still see the fireworks.

Hermione knew that Fred had been getting increasingly frustrated with the school and Umbridge but to leave two months early seemed a bit extreme to Hermione. She wondered why he hadn't told her that he was leaving. Did he expect her to tell on them?

A sob escaped Hermione's mouth as she thought about Fred not trusting her. Hermione shook herself and took a deep breath.

Crying was not going to help.

Fred was probably going to write to her, explaining why he had just left without even saying goodbye.

It was dark outside when Hermione finally left the library and dinner had finished. Hermione had not received any word from Fred yet and as Hermione got closer to the common room, anger started to replace her sadness. If Fred loved her so much, why would he leave? He didn't even say goodbye but just left her. Was she not trustworthy? And why had he not written to her yet?

The common room was full of conversation of Fred and George's epic exit from the school which fuelled the fire in within Hermione even more.

"Hermione! Where have you been?" Ron smiled at her as she walked in.

"Leave me alone, Ron" Hermione told him, walking past.

"What have I done?" He asked, looking confused and hurt. Hermione's eyes narrowed and filled with tears again.

"I don't want to speak to any boy! I don't even want to look at another boy!" She cried before rushing upstairs. Harry and Ron looked at each other, confused.

Ginny, who had been sitting nearby, sighed and followed Hermione. She found Hermione crying on her bed. She was surprised when Ginny pulled back her curtains and she tried to wipe her eyes dry. Ginny sat down beside her.

"He is a dick" Ginny told her.

"Who?" Hermione asked, wiping her wet cheek.

"Fred" Ginny replied simply. Hermione looked even more surprised.

"Why… why is Fred a dick?" Hermione asked. Ginny smiled, taking her friend's hand.

"For leaving you" She told Hermione, "And judging by the way you so shaken up, he didn't tell you"

Hermione looked at her; her blue eyes, her freckles and her red hair all so like Fred's, and shook her head, new tears falling.

"I… Why would… I care about… him leaving?" She cried.

"Hermione, I know about you two, I've walked in on you two plenty of times and I see the way you two look at each other" Ginny told her. Hermione looked at her and her shoulder relaxed slightly, like a weight had been lifted. Ginny pulled her into a hug and Hermione cried into her shoulder.

"He just left" Hermione cried, feeling relieved at saying this aloud. At having someone to share this with, "He didn't even say goodbye"

"He is bastard" Ginny told Hermione, allowing her to cry and release her anguish. She slowly calmed down and wiped her cheeks dry with her sleeves. Ginny rubbed her back, looking sympathetic.

"I just want him to write me a letter explaining why he left without telling me" Hermione confessed.

"I'm sure he will" Ginny comforted Hermione.

"How long have you known?" She asked, looking at Ginny.

"A while I guess" She smiled, "I saw you two kissing at the Yule Ball"

"Really?" Hermione blushed, "I thought no one saw that"

Ginny laughed.

"That's when we first started to go out" Hermione told her.

A tap at the window drew both of their attention. A large barn owl was outside. Hermione went over and opened the window and it dropped the latter in Hermione's hands before flying off. The letter was red and Hermione immediately recognised Fred's handwriting.

_Hermione,_

_I'm so sorry for not saying goodbye. I tried looking for you last night and this morning but I couldn't found you anywhere. You must have been studying for your OWLS. I didn't tell you before because I knew you would try and talk me out of it and I probably would have listened to you. You were the only thing keeping me at Hogwarts the couple of months. Me and George couldn't just let that toad go unpunished and this was out only chance._

_I'm so so sorry and I miss you already. Please don't hate me too much, even though I know I deserve it._

_This is a small gift. I know it won't make you forgive me but I hope it makes you smile._

_I love you so much_

_Fred._

As Hermione finished reading, the letter moved in her hands and morphed into five paper roses. Hermione did smile as she looked at them.

"I didn't know my brother was that sweet"

"He is the sweetest person I know" Hermione told Ginny, "And he is so romantic, he makes me feel so special every time I'm with him"

Hermione then sat back down on the bed with Ginny beside her and told the younger girl everything that Fred had down for her. The dates, the later night strolls, and the secret moments they shared together.

Even though Fred had upset her tonight, all the other times made up for it.

OoOoOoOoO

Fred made sure to write to Hermione every day after he left. He felt so bad for just leaving her. He hadn't been able to bring himself to tell her of his and George's plans. He didn't want to see her face.

However he had caught it as they were flying off. She had looked so shock and anger had been in her chocolate eyes.

Ginny had written him a letter, stating how upset Hermione had been after they had left. It had surprised him that Ginny knew but Fred was happy someone was looking after Hermione.

Hermione seemed to forgive Fred and he made sure to send her lots of treats and little things to show how much he loved her. One night he had woken suddenly, his mind full of Hermione. He wrote everything he was thinking down and it formed into a poem. He had sent it to her, feeling impressed with himself for knowing how to write poetry.

OoOoOoOoO

Fred and George arrived at the school just after their parents when Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Neville and Luna had sunk into the Minstery of Magic. The Twins flooed into Professor Sprout's office and found the Professor talking to their parents and Ginny sitting close to their mum, her head on Molly's shoulder. George rushed over, hugging Ginny.

"Are you ok?" He asked. Ginny gave them a smile.

"Fine, Ron and Hermione are in the hospital wing though"

At this information Fred sprinted out of the room and along the corridors towards the hospital wing. A million different scenarios rushed through his head as he raced through the school.

Ron and Hermione were in beds next to each other and Fred was suddenly conflicted to who he should check on first. Luckily George was right behind him and went to the unconscious Ron's side. Fred approached Hermione who was also unconscious. He felt guilty for not being there as he looked down at her pale face.

"They're both going to be fine" Madam Promfery told the twins, coming out of her office.

"Your brother was hit with an anti-sense charm and managed to get himself in a wrestling fight with an octopus brain and that is why he is covered in them warts"

Fred looked over to Ron and saw the anger red blotches all across his face and arms. Fred and George looked at each other and Fred knew they were thinking the same thing.

Wicked.

"And Miss Granger was hit with a very deadly spell that was done incorrectly"

Both Fred and George looked up at the nurse, their mouths open. Anger, sadness and gratitude hit Fred all at once and the overwhelming emotions brought tears to his eyes.

"Incorrectly?" George asked, as Fred leant down and kissed Hermione on the forehead, a tear falling on her cheek.

"The sender was unable to speak at the time" Madam Pomfery explained, "If he had been able to speak, I have no doubt that Miss Grander would be dead"

Fred stroked Hermione's hand and her sleeve came up a bit. Fred saw thin, red lines across her wrist. They looked sore and were healing. These cuts weren't made last night. shocked, Fred pulled Hermione's sleeve back down and found that his eyes had become even more wet with tears. He looked at Hermione's pale face and looked up as Madam Pomfery stood over the bed as well. They made brief eye contact before Madam Pomfery looked down at Hermione's other wrist, which was slightly showing. Fred followed her eyes and even more sadness filled him as he saw the same red lines on her other wrist. Madam Pomfery covered them and looked back at Fred. Lowering her voice, she said,

"I need to talk to your parents about these" Her tone was filled with sorrow and her eyes were saw but serious. Fred swallowed hard, trying to hide a sob, but nodded softly.

_Why?_ He asked himself as Madam Pomfery walked away and he looked back down to Hermione, stroking her cheek carefully. He didn't want to break her anymore.

George and Fred sat with Hermione and Ron all day, not leaving their sides once. Molly and Arthur came to the hospital wing, also looking over them. Ron woke up at about noon, feeling drowsy and disoriented.

Hermione took longer to wake though. She slept through Harry, Ginny, Neville and Luna coming in to visit them and through the scorching heat that pieced the room.

Hermione didn't wake until everyone had gone to bed or home. Fred had told everyone that he was staying to make sure they were ok. He had been sitting in between Ron and Hermione's beds, chatting to Ron but now his snores filled the wing. Fred had moved to the side of Hermione's bed and was stroking her hair softly.

Madam Pomfery had wrapt bandages around her wrists so the cuts were now covered. Fred stared at them, wishing they would give the answer he was looking for. He felt Hermione stir as his eyes began to close. Her eyes opened and she looked at Fred. He smiled at her while tears formed in his eyes. She tried to sit up to hug him but instead a cry of pain escaped her lips as she moved.

"Lie still" Fred told her, stoking her face, "Madam Pomfery said you will be in a lot of pain for the first couple of days"

"Is everyone ok?" Hermione asked, looking up at Fred. He took her head, bringing it to his lips and squeezing it"

"Sirius died" He whispered just loud enough for her to hear. Hermione brought her hand up to her mouth, a tear sliding down her cheek.

"Harry?" She asked, her voice small.

"He is as good as he can get" Fred replied sadly, kissing Hermione's hand gently. Hermione closed her eyes, shaking her head.

"Hermione?" Fred asked, hesitantly a couple of minutes later. Hermione reopened her eyes, which were red and puffy.

"Madam Pomfery saw your wrists" Fred said quickly. He still didn't want it to be true and saying it made it even more real. Hermione's eyes widened and she brought her arm above her eyes to see the white bandages.

"Did you do that?" Fred asked. Hermione looked at him for a long moment before closing her eyes and nodding.

It felt like a cold stone had been dropped in Fred's stomach. He had finally got Hermione away from her parents and she was still being hurt. By herself.

"Why?" Fred asked, rubbing Hermione's arm and trying to stop the tears that he was holding back from spilling out.

"I...I have control" Hermione mumbled.

"Did you start after I left?" Fred asked. Hermione shook her head.

"No, I just stopped healing them because you couldn't see them" She told him, looking away. Her cheeks had a pink blush.

"There's better ways of dealing with your past" Fred told her, wiping away a tear that had edged out of Hermione's eyes.

"Like what?" Hermione asked.

"Madam Pomfery spoke to my parents-" Fred began but was stopped but Hermione sighing irritable and pulling her arm out of Fred's grip. Shocked, Fred watched as Hermione cried at the movement.

"Does everyone know!" She asked, anger in her voice.

"No...just us four£ Fred told her, "Madam Pomfery and I saw the cuts and she had to tell my parents"

Hermione closed her eyes, putting her arms over her eyes.

"Madam Pomfery suggested counselling"

"So another person knows" Hermione growled, "You should publish a book on my life story"

Fred felt like Hermione had slapped him; she had never been this harsh to him before. He had never seen her this angry.

"Hermione" Fred said softly, taking her hand. Hermione relaxed as Fred brought her hands back down so he could see her face. Tears were rolling down her cheeks.

"I'm sorry" She cried, her sobs hurting her whole body. This made her cry even more, causing more pain.

"It's ok, Mioney"Fred said, standing up and stroking her face. Hermione had got herself into such a state by now though and couldn't stop crying. She was finding it hard to breathe.

"Madam Pomfery!" Fred yelled, holding Hermione's hand as she gasped for breath. Ron woke up as Madam Pomfery rushed towards the bed.

"What's going on?" He asked, sitting up.

"It's ok, Mioney, you just need to calm down" Fred said, smoothing her hair. Madam Pomfery poured some potion into a flask and helped Hermione drink it. It reduced the pain nearly instantly and Hermione was able to sit herself up on the bed, breathing deeply. Hermione tried to smile in thanks. Ron got out of bed and went to Hermione's other side, rubbing her back.

"You ok?" He asked, as Fred held onto Hermione's hand, not caring what it looked like. Hermione nodded.

"Yeah, just panicked" She said, the tears reducing.

"You should get some rest" Madam Pomfery said, pouring another potion into a flask. This one was a dreamless sleep potion. Hermione took it without complaint and downed it. She then lied down and sleep claimed her.

Ron went back to his bed but turned over so he was facing Hermione and Fred. No one said anything, not wanting to disturb Hermione even though the potion meant she would be out of it for at least 8 hours.

Ron fell back asleep and Fred laid his head down on Hermione's bed, tracing her hand with his fingers. He too fell asleep.

Fred didn't get another chance to talk to Hermione after that as the hospital wing was always filled with visitors and Madam Pomfery told him he wasn't allowed to stay another night. Madam Pomfery was keeping an eye on Hermione to make sure she didn't hurt herself again.

The twins visited often; dropping off treats for both Ron and Hermione and to keep them company. However, Fred was never alone with Hermione so didn't get a chance to talk to her.

Fred's dreams were full of nightmares. He would wake up with Hermione lying next to him and for a moment everything seemed fine but then Fred would try and pull Hermione closer to him and she would break into a thousand pieces, scattering like glass. And no matter how hard Fred tried, he couldn't put her back together.


	12. Summer 1996

**Summer 1996**

Fred and George meet Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny at Kings Cross station that year. Once the Order of the Phoenix and successfully scared the Dursleys and Harry had disappeared into the busy crowd of Kings Cross station, all the Weasleys and Hermione picked up their bags.

"We've got taxis waiting outside," Molly told the children.

"I'll see you in a couple of weeks then," Hermione announced. Molly, George and Fred looked at her, shocked. Ron and Ginny smiled at her and hugged her.

"We'll organise a date really soon," Ron told her.

"You can spend the whole holidays with us, Dear," Molly said. Hermione gave her a small smile.

"Thank you Mrs Weasley but I need to go see my parents."

A chill went through Fred's body as he looked at Hermione. She looked serious but sad as she hugged Ginny goodbye.

"How are you getting there?" George asked.

"Train," Hermione replied, looking up at the massive train timetable. The train to Cambridge was arriving in ten minutes.

"We have to go because of the taxis," Molly said, looking worried.

"I'll stay with Hermione," Fred reassured her. Molly nodded and led three of her children out of the station. She looked back a few times, clearly worried.

"You don't have to wait with me," Hermione told Fred, walking towards a ticket booth.

"I'm not letting you go," Fred told her, gently grabbing her arm. Hermione turned to him, her eyes red and her brown orbs dull.

"I have to go," Hermione whispered, looking down to the floor.

"They nearly killed you!" Fred told her, "You don't owe them anything!"

"I have to!" She sounded so broken it made Fred cry. He lifted Hermione's chin as the first tear glided down his cheek. He looked into her eyes and asked,

"Why?"

Hermione stared back but didn't answer. After a couple of minutes, Hermione stepped forward and wrapped her arms around Fred's neck, tiptoeing so she could bury her head in his chest. Fred hugged her back, bringing her close to his body. He buried his face into her hair. He had missed the smell of it. Of her.

"Come back to mine," Fred said to her, "I'll go check on your parents."

Hermione nodded, her face hidden. Fred broke the hug and led her out of the train station.

Diagon Alley wasn't far from Kings Cross and Fred led Hermione to the pub that hid it, wheeling her heavy trunk behind them. Crookshank followed at their heels, causing many stares from people around them. Hermione was quiet the whole way there but did look up in wonder as they approached the Twin's new shop. It was in the middle of being painted orange and inside was even more colourful. Selves were up and nearly full with boxes of pranks.

"We're opening in a week's time," Fred told her proudly. Hermione looked around and smiled.

"This is great!" She said, looking up at Fred. The despair in her eyes shifted slightly, allowing room for happiness and peace. Fred felt glad. Once of the reasons Fred and George had wanted to start this joke shop was to make people smile. To let people know that even though times were hard, they could still be happy and that it was ok to laugh.

Fred took Hermione's hand and led her upstairs. Their flat wasn't as amazing and they had very little furniture. Cushions and bean bags were in the living room and two single mattresses were on the bedroom floor. There was washing up littering the kitchen sides and clothes thrown everywhere.

"We're not use to living on our own yet," Fred admitted.

"That's because you've always had your Mum or house elves cleaning up after you," Hermione told him, sitting down on a bean bag.

"You could teach us," Fred grinned, placing himself down next to her. Hermione smiled, absentmindedly stroking Fred's fringe out of his eyes. Fred smiled back, stroking her cheek. They kissed; a slow, sweet kiss that made Hermione blush. Fred loved that he could still make her blush even though they had been going out for nearly two years.

"Why don't you want to go to the Burrow?" Fred asked as they broke apart.

"Because Ron and Ginny will know something is up," Hermione told him. She leant against Fred, her hair covering her face. Fred placed his hand on her shoulder and pulled her closer to him, kissing her hair.

"Why don't you want them to know?" He asked, "They're your best friends."

Hermione didn't answer for a while and Fred slowly started to believe that Hermione didn't know the answer.

"There is so much going on," Hermione finally replied, "Harry has enough to worry about without adding to it and Ron would worry way too much about it and won't let me out of his sight." Hermione continued, "Maybe when this war is over, then I can tell them, but until then I don't want them to worry anymore."

She pulled on the sleeve of her jumper and sighed.

"It is bad enough that your parents know," she mumbled.

"They can help," Fred tried to reassure her.

"I know, but I am so use to dealing with all of this one my own and now it feels like the world knows about my problems," Hermione told him.

"I know you don't want people to know, but it is a good thing, you can get the help you need," Fred said, resting his chin on her forehead. Hermione nodded.

"I started the counselling sessions before the summer," she whispered.

"How did it go?" Fred asked, sensing her discomfort. Hermione shrugged.

"It was weird," she answered, "But I think I'll keep going after the summer, if it doesn't interfere with my studies that is."

"Hermione, your health is more important than your studies," Fred said, turning her chin so she was looking at him. She gave him a small smile.

"I know," she answered. She turned away and Fred could sense she didn't want to talk about it anymore.

"Fancy a Chinese?" He asked. Hermione looked up and shrugged.

"I've never had Chinese before," she told him. Fred's jaw dropped and she laughed.

"Well, we're definitely getting Chinese then," Fred said. He kissed her and then stood up.

"Make yourself at home, I'll be back in twenty minutes," he told the brushy haired girl before disappearing. He saw Hermione smile as he apparated out of the flat.

Fred returned with chicken chew mein, sweet and sour chicken balls, beef and mushrooms, egg fried rice and pawn crackers. Hermione was crawled up in a ball and snoring softly. Fred smiled at the sight and put the food down on a cardboard box that had George's clothes in. Fred knelt down next to Hermione and kissed her forehead. Hermione stirred and smiled as she saw Fred.

"Food's here sleepy head," Fred said softly and stroked her hair back out of her face.

"It smells nice," Hermione replied, slowly sitting up and stretching. She had taken off her jacket and was wearing a vest top that showed off her perfect curves. Hermione had healed her cuts on her wrists so no scars had formed.

"If I'm staying here, where is George going to sleep?" Hermione asked as Fred got some plates out of a box.

"Angie's," Fred replied, placing the plates on the floor and starting to take the paper tops off the foil trays that held the food, "She has a place near the Leaking Cauldron."

Hermione nodded, licking her lips subconsciously as Fred piled the food onto a plate. He gave it to her and she dug in without hesitation.

"It's so good," Hermione moaned as she swallowed a fork load of chew mein. Fred laughed, sitting cross legged opposite her and also digging in.

"I'm going to make sure that this is your best summer holiday ever," he promised. Hermione smiled at him and then devoured the rest of her food.

After the food was eaten and the washing up had been done by Hermione a reluctant Fred, they went to bed. They pushed the two mattresses together to make a double bed and they crawled up against each other. Their bodies fitted together like jigsaw pieces and Hermione felt so right next to him.

"I've missed this," Hermione told him. He stroked her arm and mumbled into her hair.

"So have I."

"I wish it could stay like this forever," Hermione said, her voice distant.

"It will one day," Fred promised, kissing her neck. He felt Hermione relax and they went to sleep.

* * *

Fred went to check on Hermione's parents the day after she arrived back from Hogwarts. Fred was still angry that they hadn't been sent to prison. The Ministry had told them that her parents hadn't gone to Azkaban as they were muggles and they couldn't inform the muggle police as there was no evidence because Hermione's injuries had been healed, so they got off scott-free.

Fred apparated outside their house and looked through a window into the kitchen. The placed was filthy, with grim and mould up the walls. Dirty washing and food littered every side top. There was a pot of tobacco and roll ups on the windowsill and bottles and cans of beer on the table in the middle of the room, joined by an empty vodka bottle. Fred moved to a different window, tripping over rubbish as he went. In the living room, Fred could see Hermione's dad in his boxers, watching TV while nursing a beer. Her mum came staggering into the room, wearing a dirty night shirt. Fred felt anger fill him as he watched her fall onto the couch beside the greasy man. Fred desperately wanted to go in there and cast an unforgiveable curse upon them.

Breathing deeply, Fred decided that this was all he had to do. Taking one last glance at the two vile human beings, Fred went back home to tell Hermione that her parents were fine.

* * *

Hermione stayed with Fred for the first two weeks of the holiday. She helped the Twins open the shop for business and also with making their flat a home by decorating and furnishing it.

Fred enjoyed waking up with Hermione next to him every morning. He got a glimpse of their future as they lived together I the flat, and Fred couldn't wait for it.

They would wake together at 7am and Fred would make Hermione breakfast in bed, before kissing her goodbye and leaving her reading in bed as he went downstairs to open the shop up. Hermione would come down at noon with sandwiches or cheese on toast for the Twins and then help around the shop until closing time at 5pm. George would go back to Angelina's and Fred and Hermione would make dinner together, learning a new recipe. If it didn't turn out well they would heat up one of the many precooked meals that Molly sent them. They would then lie on the newly brought sofa and talk.

They discussed everything. The shop, Hogwarts, the future, their dreams and just anything else that came up. They could speak forever and often did so until very late.

"What's your dream?" Hermione asked, lying her head down on Fred's lap, her hair spilling across his knees. Fred stroked it gently.

"I'm already living it," Fred told her, "It's owning my own joke shop and running it with George, while living with you."

"I won't be here for much longer," Hermione pointed out. Fred pouted.

"But one day we'll live together," he said. Hermione looked up at him and smiled.

"What's yours?" Fred asked.

"I want to set up the first Magical Primary school," Hermione said proudly.

"Like the school you and Harry went to?" Fred asked, curious. Hermione nodded, looking up at him.

"I've always wanted to be a teacher."

"You'll be a great teacher," Fred smiled back, "All the kids will love you."

"So you think it's a good idea?" Hermione asked.

"It's great," Fred encouraged, bending down and kissing her forehead. They smiled at each other, nuzzling their noses together.

"I wish it could stay like this forever," Fred mumbled, kissing Hermione softly.

"Me too," Hermione replied, "But I'm going to the Burrow tomorrow."

Fred pouted again.

"Can't you stay longer?" He moaned. Hermione laughed.

"I'll visit," Hermione told him. Fred sighed, still stroking her hair.

"When are we going to tell everyone?" He asked. Hermione frowned, thinking.

"I'm still underage," she said.

"You're nearly 17," Fred pointed out. He looked down at her, into her chocolate coloured eyes.

"I'm scared of hurting Ron," Hermione admitted, staring back.

"Yeah, I see the way he looks at you," Fred said, "but when he finds out that we've been going out of years, don't you think he'll be more upset?"

"Maybe," Hermione mumbled, "I'm hoping he will understand."

She sat up and took Fred's hands.

"Everything has gone so well since we've started to go out, I'm scared telling everyone will screw it all up."

Fred kissed Hermione again, caressing her cheek.

"Ok, we'll wait a bit longer, but we have to tell them eventually," he told her. Hermione nodded, leaning in to kiss Fred again.

"I love you."

I love you too, Mioney."

* * *

Hermione arrived at the Burrow the day before Harry, and Ron and Ginny were none the wiser. They didn't even ask why she had arrived so early into the holidays.

Hermione began to wish that she had stayed with Fred though. Nights were lonely without Fred next to her and she was beginning to find it hard to keep her promise. She tried to engage herself in as much activity around the Burrow as possible, even letting Harry, Ron and Ginny teach her how to fly. Admittedly this wasn't very successful but it helped Hermione think about other things other than the loneliness she felt almost all of the time.

Determined not to let her parents hurt her again, Hermione refused to break her promise. She tried to go over to the shop as often as she could, telling her best friends that she was visiting nonexistent family members. Ginny knew that Hermione was visiting Fred and helped her cover her stories, sometimes even joining Hermione.

This made it difficult when they all went to Diagon Alley together as the girls had to act like it was the first time they had visited the orange store.

"This is amazing!" Ron said, looking around in awe. It made Hermione giggle, thinking of all the work that she and the twins had out into it. It included a lot of paint covered faces and bodies, many falling boxes and George's hair turning green for a couple of days.

"What happened to your eye, Hermione?" Fred asked, looking concerned. It brought back memories of her beaten and broken on the floor of 12 Grimmauld Place's kitchen. He shivered but Hermione smiled at him. If Harry hadn't been at her side then he would have hugged her.

"Your punching telescope," Hermione answered with raised eyebrows and a smile, and Fred felt guilty.

"Oh blimey, I forgot about those," Fred said, and pulled a tub out of his pocket. He wanted to fix this. He smiled sheepishly as he handed it to her.

"Come on, Harry, we'll give you a tour," Fred said before leading Harry away. As he passed Hermione, he gently ran his hand across her arm. Briefly turning back to look at her, Fred saw her smiling. He winked at her before she was lost in the crowded room.

After proudly showing off their products, Fred found Hermione by the love potions with Ginny.

"You don't need that," he whispered in her ear. Hermione was very supportive of all their products and had given advice on a lot of them, but Fred knew she disapproved of the love potions. They were a best seller though.

Hermione raised an eyebrow at him but said nothing. Fred wished he could kiss her and nearly did, but stopped as he saw Ron, who was looking at Hermione. Fred sighed and straightened up. He knew that Ron pined after Hermione and had done for quite a while. Hermione was worried that Ron would react badly to them dating, and Fred knew she was right.

He just hoped they could reveal themselves soon.

Fred started teasing Ginny, along with George, and briefly forgot about Hermione. Next time he looked around she was gone, along with Harry and Ron. He sighed, knowing they were probably doing something dangerous. They always were. Fred worried about them constantly.

He wished they weren't always so caught up in some kind of danger and saving the world, but they were friends with Harry Potter, so they were always going to be right in the middle of it.

Fred shook it off as a customer asked him something. The shop was so crowded that he was kept busy, meaning the thought of Hermione nearly disappeared. Only nearly though. Hermione was always on his mind in one way or another.

They reappeared half an hour later, just before Molly was about to go into a mad panic. Fred didn't really get a chance to say goodbye as she whisked them off pretty quickly. This upset him a little but there wasn't much he could do.

**Sorry this has taken so long! I feel so bad but I am determined to finish this even if it takes forever. Life and other stories keep getting in the way. I blame Tumblr for getting me into other fandoms. So please be patient and don't kill me too much if the next chapter isn't up for a while. I will try and get it up sooner but I can't make promises. **


End file.
